


Ben is not OK

by FixDestroy_2018



Series: ББ-квест [2]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Multi, UST, драма, измененное состояние сознания, намек на Лея Органа/Эмилин Холдо, принуждение к сексу, психология, смерти второстепенных персонажей, триллер, упоминается Хан Соло/Лея Органа, употребление алкоголя
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-07-03 06:27:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15813306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FixDestroy_2018/pseuds/FixDestroy_2018
Summary: С Беном Соло происходит что-то странное. Он видит дурные сны и ни с кем не может поговорить об этом.





	Ben is not OK

Солнце щедро согревает почти летним теплом улицы Ханна-сити. В центральном парке уже цветут деревья, и на газонах под их кронами негде приткнуться из-за парочек на романтических свиданиях. Скоро окончание школьного триместра, и все чаще на лавочках можно встретить подростков за подготовкой к экзаменам. Дети помладше просто рады солнечному теплу и приближающимся каникулам, они носятся повсюду счастливыми стайками, то и дело выныривая из дворов под ноги взрослым.

— Эй, принцесса! — доносится крик с ближайшего дерева.

Плевок приземляется в нескольких сантиметрах от подошвы рваного кеда.

Бен безразлично смотрит на них — восьмой, кажется, класс, висят на ветвях, как виноград, смеются и корчат рожи. Знают, что там он их не достанет, иначе не рискнули бы. Вся школа обсуждает, как дерется этот чудик, сын сенатора Органы, принцессы Леи, если его разозлить.

— Принцесса, — повторяет рыжий мальчишка с веснушками повсюду. — У тебя уши такие специально, чтобы корона не падала?

Они напоминают Бену детей вуки, с рождения лазающих по деревьям. Рыжий бесит больше остальных.

— Эй, принцесса! Где твои фамильные украшения? Продал, чтобы накормить флот, или откупился от директрисы?

Самый толстый сук, на котором сидит больше всего мелких засранцев, с оглушительным треском отрывается от ствола и падает прямо на дорогу. Дети визжат, воют и плачут, кричат спешащие на помощь взрослые, а Бен чувствует удовлетворение. Словно его что-то бережет. Думать об этом приятно.

Губы сами собой растягиваются в улыбке, и едва схватившаяся трещина снова лопается. Бен слизывает кровь и пинает банку из-под сока, которую волочит таким образом уже два квартала.

Он хочет сока, но денег нет: те, что оставила Лея, уже закончились, хотя Бен в этот раз старался растянуть их на подольше, зная, что мать опять задержится.

Она должна была вернуться позавчера, но даже хорошо, что не вернулась: сегодня директор школы снова вызывала его родителей.

— Бен? Почему ты один? Я же ясно сказала, что хочу поговорить с твоими родителями, — Меара Тора качает головой.

— Их нет, — Бен пожимает плечами, не глядя на нее.

Он стоит в пустом коридоре, опираясь спиной о стену. Из окна рядом слышны крики малышни со спортивной площадки.

— Их никогда нет, — вздыхает директор. — Проходи.

В кабинете чисто, пусто и очень тихо. Солнечные пятна лежат на столешнице, стекают на пол золотыми полотнами и медленно плывут к двери. Бен садится на самый дальний стул, чтобы солнце его не касалось. Бакта-пластырь на губе отдает сладковатым привкусом во рту.

— Будешь чай?

Бен мотает головой, потому что знает, что есть от этого захочется только сильнее. Перед ним все равно появляются чашка и блюдце с печеньем.

— Разве твоя мама уже не должна была вернуться?

— Ее задержали дела, — заученно отвечает Бен, глядя на печенье.

Может, ничего не случится, если он возьмет одну штучку?

— Как всегда, — Меара Тора понимающе кивает. — От этого все беды. Лея успевает все, кроме...

Бен немного вжимает голову в плечи; ему совсем не хочется этого слышать.

— ...кроме личных дел. Расскажи мне, что произошло.

— Не знаю.

— Бен, пожалуйста. Вся школа только и говорит, что ты опять подрался. Джед Истрица похож на кусок бифштекса и пропустит пару недель занятий. Что произошло?

Бен грызет печенье и запивает его чаем. Ему вкусно, и он думает, не осталось ли дома чая? Можно было бы так же заварить и пить вечером.

— Бен?

— Джед первый начал, — вздыхает он.

— Неправда. Ты всегда начинаешь первый.

— Он меня довел.

— Я слышала, будто Джед говорил что-то о... твоем отце. Да? Это тебя задевает?

Бен откладывает печенье и смотрит в окно. Солнце медленно сползает к кронам деревьев, что растут на аллее. Ему хочется уйти.

— Бен, пожалуйста. Я пытаюсь помочь тебе, но не смогу, если ты будешь молчать.

Он снова вздыхает и хмуро смотрит на нее. Меара Тора моложе мамы на два года, но выглядит строже. У нее светлые волосы, собранные на затылке, и темно-фиолетовые глаза. Вита Тора, ее дочь, учится на три года младше Бена: это худенькая девочка с серьезным взглядом, участница всех школьных соревнований и конкурсов. Он никогда прежде не задумывался, хорошо ли это, когда мама — директор твоей школы, и ты видишься с ней постоянно.

— Я не знаю, — говорит он. — Я хочу, чтобы от меня отстали.

— У тебя и так нет друзей. По крайней мере, в школе нет. Может, если бы ты реагировал иначе...

— Мне не нужны друзья, — перебивает Бен. — Я хочу быть один.

Бен врет. В детстве у него были даже не друзья — приятели, с которыми они вместе играли, носились и орали. А потом постепенно все прекратилось: кто-то улетел с родителями, кто-то перебрался в другую часть города, у кого-то сменились интересы... Бен старался не думать о тех, кто стал избегать его из-за приступов ярости. Они же просто слабаки.

После младших классов общение стало слишком сложным. Бен словно упускал что-то, не понимал важного. Он чувствовал себя странно, словно плотный поток людей обтекал его со всех сторон, как река, не замечая или откровенно сторонясь.

Постепенно Бен привык. Раньше он мечтал о друге или даже о своей компании, о людях, близких по духу, к которым можно сбежать, когда возвращается Лея и начинает усиленно заботиться о нем, но со временем перестал.

Сейчас Бен знает, что отличается от других людей, но не знает, как это описать. Он другой, и больше всего на свете хотел бы знать, что существуют и другие такие же люди. Что Бен такой не один.

Наверняка ведь кто-то умеет так же, как он, или даже лучше.

Бен читает людей как открытые книги. Словно что-то в голове включается, и он понимает, о чем они думают. Директриса, к примеру, очень простая.

Бен видит себя ее глазами: нескладного, некрасивого подростка, с размокшим от чая пластырем на губе и расплывающимся по скуле синяком, брошенного родителями во время тяжелого периода взросления, и понимает, как ей нравится быть доброй и понимающей. Он чувствует это так хорошо, словно сам на мгновение стал ею, примерил шкуру. Совсем не сложно дать ей то, что она хочет.

— Человек не может быть один. Каждому нужны друзья, — говорит Меара Тора, добавляя печенья в блюдце.

— Я не хочу, чтобы они трогали моих родителей. Мама так много работает ради общества, и она заслуживает уважения. Они не должны так говорить о ней. Расстраивать.

Он понимает, что попал в точку, потому что губы директрисы вздрагивают и превращаются в тонкую полоску, а глаза заволакивает пеленой.

— Я понимаю, Бен. Все хорошо, — она касается его плеча и старается улыбнуться. — Не волнуйся, этот инцидент не скажется на итоговых оценках. Просто постарайся быть сдержаннее в другой раз.

Бен пинает банку в последний раз, и та улетает к мусорным бакам. Он следит взглядом за дугой, которую она описывает, и зачем-то заходит в магазин. Домой не хочется, из еды там только просроченные питательные батончики из гуманитарной помощи. Бен гуляет между стеллажей, пялясь на еду и представляя ее вкус. Он берет банку сока и упаковку сосисок, скорее чтобы подержать в руках и ощутить их тяжесть, словно это может обмануть желудок. На кассе он скажет, что забыл карту дома или потерял в школе. Вряд ли ему позволят взять покупки без оплаты, конечно.

Но когда подходит его очередь, Бен почему-то поступает иначе.

— Я уже заплатил вам, — говорит он, глядя в лицо кассира, молодой симпатичной женщины.

— Конечно, дорогой, — соглашается та. — Возьми пакетик.

Бен чувствует себя оглушенным и шокированным. В нем словно что-то меняется, но он никак не может понять, что именно.

В Ханна-сити вечереет, становится прохладнее. Длинные тени ложатся на дороги, в парке загораются фонари. Бен сидит на лавке и ест холодные сосиски из упаковки. Он не может объяснить, что с ним сегодня случилось. Пустая банка из-под сока летит в мусорку, недоеденные сосиски — в рюкзак, на завтра.

Дома тихо и темно; мама не вернулась. На голопередатчике только одна запись.

— Бен, дорогой, прости, этот проект новой грузовой трассы оказался таким сложным! — на лице Леи искреннее раскаяние. — Я надеюсь, у тебя все хорошо. Ты ведь сообщил бы мне, если нет? Возможно, мне придется задержаться еще на пару дней, но я придумаю, как передать тебе денег.

Бен знает, что переводы через голонет могут отслеживаться, и Лея не хочет, чтобы кто-то не тот обратил внимание на ее сына. Он кивает, будто запись может его увидеть. Чувство вины у мамы обычно выражается приличных суммах; Бен думает о новом широкоформатном планшете для игр или даже собственном спидере.

Ему нравится летать, поэтому все игры-симуляторы давно пройдены и выучены досконально, но почему-то мама против покупки спидера для Бена. Возможно, теперь она не сможет устоять? Подождать до конца лета — и можно попросить спидер на день рождения, как подарок от них с папой.

Хан наверняка даже не вспомнит.

Бен выключает запись и растягивается прямо на полу. Делать уроки не хочется. Может быть, завтра он вообще не пойдет в школу.

За окном пролетают огни трассы. От световой рекламы туристической конторы на стене комнаты мигают бледные розовые и зеленые пятна, изображающие пальмы и песок. Бен бездумно смотрит и слушает тишину. Он не включил свет и теперь чувствует себя частью темноты. Словно растворился в ней, и никакого Бена нет.

Он вспоминает, как ему повезло сегодня в магазине, и улыбается. Трещина на губе снова кровит, и Бен жалеет, что выкинул бакта-пластырь после чая у директора.

Рыжий бесит. У него змеиные глаза и ядовитый язык. Нельзя давать ему говорить.

Рыжий стонет и извивается в постели, ему больно и хорошо одновременно. Он кусает подушки и выгибается навстречу. У Рыжего плоский бледный живот и золотистый мазок волос на лобке; его член, не слишком толстый, но довольно длинный, удобно ложится в руку. Рыжий закусывает губу — свою блядскую, пухлую, розовую губу — и судорожно выдыхает. Во рту от его члена немного солоноватый привкус, но это даже приятно. Головка требовательно тычется в щеку несколько раз, а потом пытается проскользнуть в горло. Рыжий хватает за волосы и старается жестче трахать в рот, так что начинает не хватать воздуха. Колени до боли вонзаются в жесткий матрас, спина ноет от приятного напряжения.

— Этим ты и должен заниматься, — шипит Рыжий.

Его член взрывается во рту горьковатой маслянистой жидкостью и выскальзывает наружу, разбрызгивая остатки семени. Губы горят от трения, и капли ложатся на них, как горячий воск.

Бен просыпается от очередного сна. Он часто это видит, и каждый раз хуже предыдущего. Простыни прилипли к взмокшему телу, сердце колотится так, словно сейчас разломает ребра и вывалится наружу. У Бена каменный стояк, как всегда после этих кошмаров.

Утро только начинается. Над Ханна-сити медленно встает рассвет, трассы оживают, на улицах появляются спешащие по своим делам люди.

Бен стоит под душем, прислонившись лбом к стене; он тяжело дышит сквозь стиснутые зубы, резкими рывками толкаясь в собственную руку. Он старается ни о чем не думать, но мысли крутятся вокруг того жуткого мужчины. Бен уверен, что тот гораздо старше — ему лет тридцать, — и они не встречались. Он не знает, откуда взялся этот образ и что должен означать, повторяясь с такой частотой. И почему оргазмы после этого такие сильные и совершенно опустошающие.

Бен терпеть не может рыжих. Он смотрит, как утекает в сток его сперма, смешанная с водой, и тяжело дышит. Ему не с кем об этом поговорить.

Вчерашние сосиски все еще ничего. Он завтракает и смотрит, как на город наползают тучи. Собирается дождь, и Бен думает, не поспать ли ему еще. Пропускное устройство на двери передает вызов. Бен срывается открывать, сердце подпрыгивает к горлу — но уже на бегу он понимает, что мама бы просто вошла.

— Привет, Бен! Лея просила проведать тебя, — лицо на мониторе ни с чьим другим не спутаешь.

— Привет, тетя Эми, — Бен нажимает кнопку входа, дверь плавно отъезжает в сторону.

У Эмилин Холдо в этот раз малиновые волосы, а прическа такая же сумасшедшая, как всегда. На ней длинное платье со сложным техногенным принтом, делающее ее похожей на вышку электростанции. Вместе с ней в квартиру врывается облако модных духов «Туманы Набу», заволакивая пространство сиреневой дымкой с мелкими блестками.

— Как ты вырос! — говорит она, входя и на секунду задерживая взгляд на синяке. — Ты ведь уже выше Леи, да? Да и Хана, пожалуй.

Бен моргает, и тетя Эми жалеет, что сказала об этом.

— Он так и не появляется, да?

Бен мотает головой, стараясь выглядеть безразличным. Ему и правда все равно. Должно быть все равно.

— Ты не голодаешь?

Тетя Эми копается в своей зеркальной сумочке; Бен салютует ей недоеденной сосиской.

— Это не еда! Тебе нужны овощи и фрукты, натуральные мясо и рыба, а не этот мусор. Я же ясно указала в твоей астрологической карте: много сезонных плодов! Охи устрою я Лее разбор полетов...

Она протягивает Бену карточку, глядя на номинал которой он понимает, что мама опять задерживается. Вопрос вырывается до того, как он успевает его проглотить.

— Ее не будет так долго?

— Что? Ох, Лея... ты же ее знаешь, Бен. Мы оба знаем. Она не успокоится, пока не добьется своего от Сената, а те так медленно принимают решения, — теперь тетя Эми выглядит расстроенной.

Бен ощущает ее чувство вины за подругу и смутную радость от того, что от Хана нет вестей. Тот никогда ей не нравился, Эмилин ревновала Лею к нему, хоть и не позволяла себе высказывать это.

— Все в порядке. Вы сейчас к ней? Мама будет рада. Передайте ей, что все нормально, я не спалил дом и в школу хожу.

— И подружек не водишь, — улыбается Эмилин. — Хотя мог бы, уже взрослый совсем. Хорошо, я передам. Не скучай, пожалуйста, ты же знаешь, что всегда можешь позвонить и ей, и мне, если захочешь?

Бен кивает, как обычно. Он не будет им звонить, и они оба это знают.

Эмилин обнимает его напоследок, окутывая своими духами и электрическим платьем, и убегает, тонкая и легкая, как всегда.

Будь Бен помладше, он попросился бы с ней.

После ухода тети Эми спать уже не хочется. Он не может придумать, чем себя занять, и собирается в школу. Карточка с кредитами жжет карман.

Бен ни с кем не дружит, это правда. Он сидит один на последней парте, его редко спрашивают и он не горит желанием отвечать. Бен рисует истребители черными и красными чернилами, а потом, когда надоедает — рыцаря-джедая. Других ручек с собой нет, поэтому его джедай одет в черное, а световой меч у него горит красным. Но это же ничего, наверное, так бывает не только у ситхов?

После недавней драки никто его не трогает, даже не обсуждают в его присутствии. Большинство учеников обходят Бена, будто он заразный. Страх чувствуется в воздухе кисловатой примесью с оттенком ржавчины. Никто не хочет истекать кровью в школьном коридоре.

Вроде бы Бен должен испытывать вину, но вместо этого он ощущает себя странно счастливым. Могущественным.

Он уходит с последних занятий и сидит в парке до сумерек. Бен крошит птицам старые питательные батончики и думает об истребителях. Мама наверняка будет против, но эта мысль не дает ему покоя. Он хочет быть пилотом и считает, что вполне сможет поступить в Военную академию. Тогда ему не нужно будет больше никого ждать.

Голод дает о себе знать: Бен вспоминает про кредиты иидет в магазин. На всякий случай не тот, где был вчера.

Сегодня он решает быть серьезным и разумным, и набирает настоящих продуктов. Пусть мама и тетя Эми не думают, что Бен ни на что не способен.

Он идет к дому с двумя бумажными пакетами, полными еды и средств для уборки; путь пролегает через тихие дворы, потом под скоростной магистралью, между корпусов музыкальной академии и театром. Ночь все ближе, вечер сегодня по-летнему теплый и тихий, и Бен с удовольствием делает крюк мимо школьной спортивной площадки. Ему остается миновать подземный переход под каналом, но уже возле лестницы на обзорную площадку он понимает, что все идет не так.

Бена ждут.

Двое парней лет двадцати, в одном из которых он узнает старшего брата Джеда Истрицы, а второй до того омерзительно рыж, что просто не может не быть родственником тому противному восьмиклашке, упавшему с дерева.

— Ну что же ты остановился, — говорит рыжий. — Боишься тех, кто сильнее тебя? Это правильно, но думать надо было раньше. Мой брат по твоей вине ноги сломал.

— Я никого не боюсь. Твоего брата я не трогал.

— Ага, и Джед сам бился обо что-то, сломав себе пять ребер, руку в двух местах, челюсть и нос, — второй парень нехорошо усмехается.

Бен ставит пакеты на землю. Уличный фонарь над ними слабо моргает и гаснет. В это время возле смотровых площадок уже никого, кто мог бы вмешаться, но ему и правда не страшно. Бен настолько спокоен, что пропускает первый удар и даже удивляется, оказавшись сидящим на земле. Ближайший пакет при этом упал, вывалив содержимое. Бен на мгновение фиксирует, как голубое молоко течет среди островков разбитых яиц, а спелые мейлуруны лежат вокруг, как яркие мячики. Что-то темное в нем просыпается от толчка и сразу застилает глаза. По венам будто пустили огонь под давлением, заставляющий рычать от ненависти. Бен помнит, как встает и кидается навстречу, а злорадная усмешка на лице рыжего меняется на растерянный испуг, — а в следующий момент обнаруживает себя сидящим на нем верхом, методично вбивающим его лицом в мостовую.

Тем, что прежде было его лицом, а теперь похоже на кусок фарша с обломками костей.

Бен отпускает его голову, и она с мокрым всхлипом шмякается о мостовую. Второго противника не видно, только бесформенная куча вещей лежит возле опоры моста в луже грязи. Бен узнает старшего брата Джеда только по одежде: тот похож на тряпичную куклу, упавшую с большой высоты. Одна нога завернута под туловище, вторая выгнута в обратную сторону, как мягкий пластик. Из бывшей груди торчат криво обломанные ребра, похожие на редкие зубы во рту старика. Вокруг тела не грязь, а темная в ночи кровь. Это кажется очень плохой, неаккуратной поделкой, как реквизит для школьного театра.Бен переводит взгляд с лежащего парня, замершего в мультяшной позе, на мокрое пятно на опоре, угадывая, что его с чудовищной силой подняло и швырнуло о сталебетон, но не может понять, как это случилось. Что такое страшное здесь произошло?

Бен смотрит на свои руки: сбитые о брусчатку костяшки пальцев, брызги крови и мозга до локтей, застрявшие под ногтями и прилипшие рыжие волосы. Это зрелище будто пробуждает что-то глубокое в его памяти, что он никак не может поймать. Будто это уже было когда-то.

— Кайло, — глухо произносит он, с болью разлепив едва поджившие губы.

Бен не знает, кому принадлежит это имя, но этот человек связан со всем случившимся.

Осознание обрушивается на него, как цистерна ледяной воды. Только что он покалечил или убил человека, будучи в состоянии какого-то транса. И второй человек погиб рядом при очень странных обстоятельствах. Это просто чудо, если никто их не видел, нужно скорее бежать.

Бен хватает пакеты, не пытаясь собрать потерянное, и мчится в переход. Длинная труба просматривается в обе стороны, поэтому он останавливается там и тщательно вытирает руки хозяйственными салфетками. На всякий случай Бен делает круг по району, чтобы убедиться, что за ним никто не идет. Звуки сирены, раздающиеся со стороны обзорных площадок, заставляют его вздрогнуть, когда он уже входит в дом.

Он не включает свет и не разбирает продукты, сидя на полу у двери какое-то время. Пальцы все еще кажутся грязными; при воспоминании о налипших на них рыжих волосах Бена выворачивает на пол. Очертания темной квартиры расплываются перед глазами, но только горький горловой спазм подталкивает к догадке: это слезы. Бен моргает, и щекам становится горячо.

Голопередатчик тихий и темный, нет ни одного сообщения. Бен садится перед ним, размазывая влагу тыльной стороной ладони.

— Привет, мам. У меня все хорошо. Я ходил в школу, потом покупал продукты. У тебя как дела? Тетя Эми уже добралась? Мне понравилось ее платье. Мам, ты когда-нибудь убивала людей? Как это бывает? Что человек должен чувствовать, когда он убивает другого человека?

Бен некоторое время молчит, словно выключенный передатчик может послать его голос Лее и получить ее ответ. Потом встает, проводит влажной рукой по глянцевой панели.

— Не волнуйся, мам. У меня все хорошо.

Бен разбирает еду, потом закидывает в стирку всю одежду вместе с кедами, собирает пакеты и упаковки от продуктов и ночью выносит в мусороприемник в трех кварталах от своего дома. Он моется несколько раз, тщательно вычищаая все под ногтями и в ушах, но все равно ему кажется, что он что-то забыл.

Бен думает о человеке по имени Кайло. Вроде, он знает его, просто не может вспомнить. Где он мог слышать это имя?

Заснуть этой ночью не получается.

Утром к нему приходят по поводу двойного убийства.

Следователь — немолодой гуманоид, похожий на помесь медузы, кактуса и костюма, — смотрит грустно и устало.

— Значит, вы не отрицаете, что между вами и вашим одноклассником Джедом произошла драка?

Бен смотрит на свои сбитые кулаки.

— Произошла.

— По какой причине?

— По личной. У нас были разногласия.

— С Горацием Кирди у вас тоже были разногласия?

Глаза следователя смотрят куда-то в пустоту.

— А кто это?

Но фотографии в голопланшете тот самый рыжий восьмиклассник.

— Нет, этого я не трогал. Они сидели на дереве и сами упали с него.

— Допустим. Братья этих двух молодых людей дружили. Вчера вечером кто-то зверски убил их.

— Вы думаете, это я?

Бен не двигается с места, даже смотрит на следователя прямо и тяжело. Тот сохраняет невозмутимость.

— Я думаю, вы можете что-то знать. Джед Истрица показал, что его брат с другом собирались поговорить с вами вчера. Они планировали дождаться вас после уроков.

— Я ушел из школы раньше. Меня не было на последних двух уроках, вы можете это проверить.

— Непременно. Жаль, я надеялся на ваши показания.

— То есть вы не думаете, что это я?

— Молодой человек, я повидал множество смертей на этой работе. Травмы, нанесенные вами Джеду, выглядят впечатляюще, но до этих им очень далеко. Вы представляете, какой силой должен обладать человек, чтобы без всякого оружия раскрошить в кашу черепную коробку своего собрата?

Бен думает об этом. Он не помнит, как бил того рыжего... значит ли это, что ему помог кто-то другой? Человек по имени Кайло, быть может?

Снаружи слышится шум, кто-то ругается. Бену кажется, что он слышит голос Леи.

— Им обоим разбили головы?

— Нет, второго ударили об опору моста. Мы пока не знаем, как именно. Я надеялся, что вы...

Дверь распахивается, и Бен видит на пороге Лею. Она выглядит взволнованной и разъяренной одновременно.

— Почему меня не впускают в мой собственный дом? Почему моего сына допрашивают без присутствия родителей или чиновника по правам учащихся?

— Сенатор Органа, не нужно так нервничать, — следователь совершенно спокоен. — Мы просто беседуем. Я надеялся, что Бен поможет следствию в раскрытии кошмарного убийства.

Лея бросает быстрый взгляд на Бена, и он невольно улыбается.

— Все хорошо, мам.

— Расскажите мне, что случилось, — Лея все еще разговаривает как со своими коллегами в Сенате. Ее лицо строгое и холодное, на Бена она не смотрит.

— Редж Истрица и Симеон Кирди были найдены убитыми поздно вечером неподалеку, возле подъема на обзорные площадки по ту сторону магистрали, — бесстрастно начинает следователь. — Истрицу подняли на высоту семь с половиной метров и с огромной силой швырнули об опору моста. Он получил множественные переломы, в том числе позвоночника, пролом черепа и внутренние повреждения, несовместимые с жизнью. Кирди был сбит с ног, а его голова раздроблена серией ударов, нанесенных неизвестным противником. Кости его черепа разбиты в мелкую крошку, особенно в передней части, также сломано основание черепа. Младший брат Истрицы показал, что молодые люди хотели подкараулить Бена Соло после уроков, но тот ушел из школы раньше.

— И вы считаете, что мой сын мог это сделать? — Лея выгибает бровь.

— Нет, сенатор, ему это не под силу. Мы пока не установили, каким образом швырнули Истрицу, поскольку на нем никаких посторонних следов, но разбить голову способом, подобным тому, что был применен к Кирди, не мог бы даже очень агрессивный вуки. Вы, должно быть, помните шагоходы модели AT-ST? Представьте, что один такой наступил парню на лицо.

Лея вздрагивает и бросает короткий взгляд на Бена. Он чувствует ее замешательство.

— Тогда почему вы допрашиваете моего сына?

— Я надеялся, что он что-нибудь видел или слышал, но, к моему сожалению, Бен ничем не может помочь следствию.

— Я не виноват, — тихо говорит Бен.

— Бен не виноват, — повторяет следователь, и Лея хмурится.

— Я собираюсь отправить жалобу вашему руководству по поводу несоблюдения протокола. Ученики школы, даже старшеклассники, не могут быть допрошены без участия родителя, опекуна или чиновника по правам учащихся. Закон един для всех.

— Это ваше право, — соглашается следователь. — Хотя, как я уже говорил, это не был допрос. В школе мне сказали, что Бен очень... самостоятельный.

Тонкая насмешка не проходит незамеченной; губы Леи превращаются в прямую линию, в глазах металл.

— Да, Бену не повезло иметь очень занятых родителей. Это не значит, что я не в курсе ситуации.

— Конечно же нет, — следователь тяжело встает, подтягивая к себе планшет. — До свидания, Бен. Спасибо, что уделил мне время. Если вспомнишь что-нибудь — сообщай сразу же.

Бен кивает. Лея встает с очень прямой от напряжения спиной. Он все равно рад ее видеть. Когда за посторонним закрывается дверь, Лея поворачивается и смотрит прямо на него.

— Бен, что произошло?

— Мам, все хорошо. Я ушел из школы раньше, они не встретили меня.

— Я, конечно, не претендую на звание магистра-джедая, но материнское чутье не проведешь. Бен, я _почувствовала_ тебя, поэтому так быстро оказалась здесь.

Лея хочет сказать больше, но сдерживается. Бен понимает ее без слов: Лея такая же. Она чувствует это так же сильно, как и он. Бену становится обидно. Он больше ничего не хочет ей рассказывать.

— Я видел что-то, — говорит он глухо. — Как голофильм в голове. Это было как на самом деле.

— Голофильм в голове, — повторяет Лея. — Ты видел этих мальчиков? Как они умерли?

— Да.

— А того, кто это сделал?

Бен качает головой. Он смотрит на свои ладони и будто бы видит на них кровяные разводы вместе с прилипшими рыжими волосками. Тошнота снова подкатывает к горлу.

— Его зовут Кайло.

— Кайло? Кто это? — Лея хмурится. — Ты слышал о нем прежде?

— Я не знаю.

Лея не собиралась возвращаться так рано и не готовилась, поэтому вместо обычных лакомств или новых вещей отдает Бену свой резервный голопланшет военной модели, бронированный, с усиленным сигналом и фирменным сенаторским чехлом, подарочный набор канцелярии, несколько сувенирных значков и брелоков с республиканской военной техникой, вручает еще одну карту с кредитами. Значит, надолго не задержится.

Бен собирается на занятия. Он хочет, чтобы мама снова улетела, и эта мысль удивляет его. Разве он не ждал ее так сильно?

В школе все гудит от слухов. Брэдли Чейни уверяет, что это мог сделать только могущественный ситх, вроде Дарта Вейдера. Ученики пересказывают друг другу гипотезы, как тот мог выжить и скрыться в неизведанных регионах или спрятаться среди населения освоенных планет.

— Он может быть где угодно, — взволнованным шепотом говорит Чейни. — С его-то Силой — лорд Вейдер может оказаться вашим соседом или даже кем-то из учителей. Его лица никто не видел, поэтому он легко станет любым!

Бен в разговоры не вступает, но снова думает о Кайло. Что, если...

Дарт Вейдер был легендарным врагом Республики. Мама никогда не говорила о нем, но однажды, когда маленький Бен принес из школы плакат с изображением зловещего силуэта, она сорвалась на него — впервые в жизни, — и Бен простоял в углу до самого возвращения отца. К счастью, тогда тот не пропадал так надолго.

Вейдер был виновен в гибели родной планеты Леи, она в один день лишилась всего, так что осуждать ее было сложно. Похоже, было что-то еще, какая-то травма.

Бен думает об этом и содрогается от мысли, что сам лорд Вейдер мог находиться с ним рядом. Эта мысль пугает и привлекает примерно одинаково.

— Ух ты, это же военный планшет Сириус V-860? С жидким аккумуляторным наполнителем? — Марвин Абраннес оказывается рядом с партой Бена. — У него инновационная суперлегкая экспериментальная броня, она должна выдерживать прямое попадание из бластера! Можно подержать его?

— Нет, — Бен сгребает планшет и ложится на него грудью.

Ему не нравится, когда его вещи трогают, тем более люди, которые еще недавно обсуждали его за спиной.

— Ну пожалуйста! Я так мечтал его хотя бы посмотреть! А я, хочешь, я тебе могу курительные смеси подогнать, — Марвин садится напротив и понижает голос до шепота. — Отличная штука, я сам пробовал.

— Приноси, там посмотрим.

Бену интересно. Он понятия не имеет, как люди договариваются обо всех этих вещах, но теперь, через Марвина, он понимает немного лучше.

— Оу, Бен, знаешь, я собираю брелоки с истребителями, — друг Джеда Истрицы, похожий на детеныша вомп-крысы Гурдил Тормок, выглядит возбужденным. — Не продашь мне парочку? Это же ограниченная серия, специальный выпуск...

— Сколько дашь?

— Тридцатку, — торопливо бросает Тормок.

— За каждый.

Бен выкладывает на парту еще два наугад и видит, как глаза покупателя загораются жаждой обладания.

— За каждый! Сколько их у тебя?

— Штук десять, — Бен пожимает плечами. — Я не считал.

Гурдил Тормок смотрит на него со смесью недоверия и благоговения. Бену неожиданно это нравится.

В течение дня еще несколько учеников из других классов подходят к нему; кто-то интересуется планшетом, кто-то — значками. Бен устает от их назойливых просьб посмотреть и потрогать. Один парень из выпускного спрашивает, нет ли у Бена старых, отработанных карт-пропусков членов Сената.

Во время обеденного перерыва он видит знакомого следователя; тот разговаривает с учителями. Бен делает вид, что не заметил его.

После вчерашнего дождя остались большие лужи, в которых отражается небо и плещутся птицы. Бен останавливается у одной из них, наблюдая за игрой маленьких пестрых птичек, и не сразу слышит, как его зовут по имени.

— Бен! Бен Соло! — шепчет кто-то из-за куста, усыпанного мелкими желтыми цветками.

Он оборачивается и видит среди листвы лицо Лорейл Аванти, признанной школьной красавицы. Она почти на год старше и ни с кем моложе себя не общается, предпочитая общество выпускников или даже студентов Академии.

— Чего тебе? — хмурится Бен.

— Иди сюда, — Лорейл манит его к себе, чуть раздвигая ветки руками.

Внутри куста оказывается пустое пространство; наверное, малышня играет здесь в домик. Бен замечает несколько формочек и кастрюльку из набора детской посуды.

У Лорейл голубые волосы, которые она всегда заплетает в сложные прически с цветами и украшениями, яркие салатово-желтые глаза и крохотный вживленный адиамант над верхней губой справа. Многие парни мечтают приблизиться к ней настолько, чтобы рассмотреть его, не говоря уже о том, чтобы коснуться.

— Чего тебе? — мрачно повторяет Бен, глядя прямо на нее.

— Хочу попросить тебя о маленькой услуге, — Лорейл улыбается, и камешек над ее губой сверкает. — Не мог бы ты ненадолго одолжить мне свой замечательный планшет?

— Нет, — Бен прижимает рюкзак к груди.

— Но ты же не дослушал, — Лорейл укоризненно качает головой. — Я всего лишь сделаю несколько голофото. Мне нужно будет переодеться и заново уложить волосы, и ты сможешь все это видеть. Согласен?

С одной стороны, Бену интересно, ведь мало кто может похвастаться, что видел, как переодевается Лорейл Аванти, а с другой... она не то чтобы в его вкусе. Он колеблется, и Лорейл замечает это.

Она решительно подходит, обнимает Бена за шею и уверенно целует в губы.

— А так?

Он моргает, потом прижимает ее к себе за талию и целует уже сам, резко и агрессивно, проникая языком в ее рот. Лорейл издает короткий протестующий звук, но Бен рычит в поцелуй, и она послушно расслабляется, даже немного отвечая. Бен прикрывает глаза — и тут же видит Рыжего из своих снов. Он вонзается в подставленный рот с удвоенной силой, насилуя его своим языком, и отпускает, только когда перестает хватать воздуха.

Бен удивляется, увидев Лорейл — настолько явным было видение Рыжего. Она потрясенно моргает и облизывает губы.

— Ничего себе. Не думала, что ты так умеешь, — говорит она, и ее взгляд становится масляным. — Удивил, Бен Соло. У тебя кто-то есть?

Он неопределенно кивает и достает из рюкзака планшет.

— Держи. Фотографируйся сколько влезет. Завтра вернешь. И только попробуй не прийти: найду и вытрясу его из тебя.

— Ох, супер! Спасибо тебе, Бен, ты такой добрый! — Лорейл радостно смеется и обнимает его.

Бен выпутывается из ее рук и смотрит на губы.

— Завтра еще раз.

— Хорошо, конечно, — с улыбкой соглашается Лорейл.

Почему-то это немного расстраивает Бена, а поцелуй как-то сразу теряет в цене.

Он неторопливо бредет домой, загребая ногами осыпающиеся лепестки вперемешку с пробками и окурками. Губы все еще немного горят, и Бен трогает их кончиками пальцев, слабо улыбаясь. Он не смотрит на окна, а потому удивляется, когда распахивает дверь и видит ярко освещенную квартиру.

— Ну здравствуй, Бен, — говорит Люк Скайуокер, глядя на племянника.

Они с мамой сидят в гостиной и говорят — Бен в этом уверен — о нем.

— Привет, — бросает он, надеясь проскользнуть в свою комнату поскорее.

— Бен, иди к нам, посиди немного. Я заказала твой любимый салат с мясом и жаркое, — говорит Лея.

Желудок тут же урчит, соглашаясь. Бен вздыхает и идет мыть руки.

— Давно не виделись, да? — говорит дядя.

Бен кивает и накладывает себе салат. Еда интересует его куда больше, чем едва знакомые родственники.

— Как дела в школе? — Люк слабо улыбается, коротко касаясь своих губ. — Вижу, ты времени даром не теряешь.

Бен смущается и лихорадочно думает, что же его выдало. Лея качает головой.

— Люк, он еще школьник.

— Похоже, Бен у нас уродился в Хана, — усмехается тот. — При случае расспроси его об этом.

— У меня много уроков, — Бен надеется сбежать к себе вместе с тарелкой.

— Да брось, ты их почти не делаешь, — фыркает Люк. — Ладно, я не буду тебя долго мучить. Расскажи мне, что случилось с теми парнями вчера.

— Я не знаю.

— Что ты видел? Лея говорит, у тебя было нечто-то вроде... видения?

Бен неохотно кивает. Он думает, что ему не так уж хочется есть.

— Я видел, что один лежит в луже крови. А на опоре моста пятно от его тела. Второй... у него нет лица, оно на мостовой. Все разбито.

— Ты не видел человека, который это сделал? — Люк смотрит очень напряженно, будто вцепившись в Бена взглядом, фиксируя едва заметные глазу реакции.

— Нет. Его там будто бы... не было.

Люк и Лея переглядываются. Бен чувствует острое и совершенно нелогичное желание спрятаться под стол.

— Ты сказал мне его имя, — вспомнила Лея.

— Кайло.

Люк меняется в лице, он выглядит шокированным, и это пугает. Бен боится, что сказал лишнее.

— Ты знаешь кого-нибудь, кто носил бы это имя? Может, слышал в разговоре или где-то прочел?

— Нет.

— Уверен?

Бен кивает снова. Он не может объяснить — даже если захочет, — что это имя в его голове, словно кто-то выбил его изнутри на костях его черепа.

— А во сне? Ты не слышал его во сне, например? — Люк почти шепчет.

Лея стискивает пальцы до белизны; Бену кажется, что воздух вокруг них дрожит от напряжения.

— Я не помню. Мне редко снятся сны.

— Ладно, хорошо. Все в порядке, — Люк поднимает руки в жесте успокоения. — Скажи мне только одно: это все, что тебе известно?

— Я ничего больше не знаю, — быстро говорит Бен.

Он начинает злиться из-за постоянных вопросов об этом происшествии, они не дают ему забыть то ощущение, когда он глядел на искореженный труп одного и вдыхал теплый, нутряной запах раскуроченной головы другого.

Это был кто-то по имени Кайло.

Бен идет к себе с едой и бутылкой воды. Он не хочет общаться и не планирует выходить, пока мама и дядя не улягутся или не уйдут, но те засиживаются допоздна. Через запертую дверь изредка доносятся короткие восклицания Леи, но говорят они довольно тихо. Бену не слишком интересно: она наверняка снова жалуется на неповоротливых сенаторов, усталость от перелетов, долгое отсутствие Хана. На Бена тоже. Что он получает дисциплинарные взыскания, прогуливает уроки, не желает общаться. Бен слышит это так часто, что мог бы воспроизвести по памяти. Он усмехается и погружается в симуляцию полета на истребителе, и возвращается в реальность после успешного завершения миссии по спасению заложников из казематов Империи.

Содрав с себя наушники, Бен с удивлением слышит продолжение беседы из гостиной. Похоже, Люк и Лея считают, что он давно спит, или просто забыли о его существовании, потому что голоса звучат гораздо громче. Бен уже мог бы разобрать отдельные слова, хотя ему все еще не интересно.

Ровно до того момента, как он слышит «Дарт Вейдер» из уст мамы.

Бен подбирается к двери и жадно слушает, но слышно в основном маму. Люк что-то негромко спрашивает.

— Нет, — отвечает Лея жестко. — Мой ответ тот же, что и тогда, Люк: нет, только через мой труп. У него будет нормальная жизнь, а не этот кошмар с кодексами и медитациями!

Люк отвечает немного громче, но Бен не может разобрать слова. Он прижимается ухом к самой щели, чтобы слышать лучше.

— Но я-то справляюсь. Мне не нужны были все эти школы, храмы и джедаи, чтобы найти свое место в жизни.

— Лея, ты не слышишь меня. Возможно, мы _уже_ опоздали. Я буду рад ошибиться, но Темная сторона коварна. Весь Совет магистров проглядел становление Дарта Вейдера.

— Нет, Люк, это ты меня не слышишь. Я хочу прекратить всю эту полемику: Темная сторона, Светлая, джедаи, ситхи, мидихлорианы. Это не главное в жизни. Я просто чувствую, что не должна этого допускать, Люк. Почему ты не веришь мне?

— Я верю, Лея. Верю. И не меньше твоего хочу предотвратить трагедию.

В гостиной наступает тишина; Бен сглатывает — оглушительно, как ему кажется.

— Ты тоже это видел? Знаешь, я просыпаюсь ночами в слезах, и всегда вижу одно и то же: Хана, пронзенного световым мечом. Красным световым мечом, — голос Леи дрожит.

Бен испытывает внезапное желание выйти и обнять ее. Лея может сколько угодно быть строгой матерью, бескомпромиссным сенатором, начальником корпорации или наследной принцессой, но, в конце концов, она остается хрупкой женщиной.

— Что-то вроде того, — отвечает Люк, и Бену совсем не нравится его голос. — Но все еще можно предотвратить.

— Нет, Люк. Только не так. Мы должны прервать эту порочную цепочку, пока можем. Если Сила не найдет его, то и Тьма не сможет забрать.

— Ты убегаешь от проблемы, — Люка снова едва слышно. — Неужели ты не видишь, что он уже пробует ее? Пока неуверенно и осторожно, опасаясь, но без контроля это будет прогрессировать, и... ну, ты же понимаешь, насколько Темная сторона умеет быть привлекательной.

— Это все домыслы. Я уверена, ты сгущаешь краски, — в голосе Леи слышится мольба.

Бен очень хочет, чтобы Люк согласился с ней. Он почти перестал дышать и думает об истребителях, чтобы немного сбросить напряжение.

— Лея. Рядом с телами убитых мальчишек были брошены продукты.

— Да, я читала рапорт.

— Яйца, молоко, фрукты. Хочешь я скажу, чего не хватает в твоем холодильнике?

— Я знаю. Знаю, Люк. Но все равно буду защищать его. Должно быть, это очень страшно, и мы понятия не имеем, что он видел.

— Ну, я мог бы попробовать...

— Нет! Ты не будешь применять Силу. Мне достаточно, что ты прилетел и выслушал меня... Я правда очень ценю это, Люк. Спасибо тебе.

Бену хочется в туалет, но выйти сейчас значит привлечь к себе внимание. Он мочится в бутылку от воды и плотно закручивает крышку, протирает руки салфетками, купленными специально для грязных дел, и ложится на кровать прямо поверх покрывала. В голове шумит как от взрывов; Бен закрывает глаза, надеясь немного успокоить мысли. Его сердце стучит в ребрах так громко, что наверняка слышно через стену, но лучше не становится: перед глазами стоит образ огненно-красного, словно злобно плюющегося лезвия светового меча.

Рыжий возникает из глухой, гудящей темноты. В глазах у него ненависть и отражение пылающего клинка.

— И что ты хочешь сделать? — насмешливо шипит он.

У Рыжего голые плечи в россыпи веснушек, а кожа светлая и очень тонкая — кажется, что ее можно порвать, лишь немного сдавив. От его запаха кружится голова. Рыжий лежит на постели, застеленной черным бельем, и от этого смотрится еще белее. Он тяжело дышит, яростно надрачивая себе одной рукой и растягивая задницу другой.

— Ты так и собираешься стоять столбом?

Рука в черной перчатке тянется к белому горлу, но даже не касается кожи: Рыжий хрипит, выгибается и обильно кончает в судорогах.

Брать его после этого — восхитительно.

Он тесный, горячий, дрожащий; смазанный собственным семенем и податливый, будто ему это на самом деле нравится.

Будто он чувствует что-то особенное.

Рыжий всхлипывает, кусается и царапается везде, где может дотянуться. Он не сдается и пытается восстановить контроль над ситуацией, хотя во рту у него привкус ржави, а член снова стоит как на параде. Даже распаленный, горячий и жадный, до крови натянутый на чужой крепкий член, он хочет все это для себя одного.

Оргазм на мгновение лишает зрения и слуха; в звонкой темноте пролетают мимо очертания истребителей и серебристых крейсеров с острыми носами.

— Кайло, — хрипло шепчет Рыжий. — Еще.

Бен вываливается в реальность, и понимает, что лучше бы не так. Он лежит лицом в подушке, мокрой от слюны и пота, и сношает собственный матрас.

В горле саднит от не вышедшего наружу крика. Голова раскалывается так, словно изнутри лупит по стенкам раскаленный шар.

— Бен, ты проспишь, — голос Леи за дверью приводит его в чувство.

Надо встать и вести себя так, будто ничего не произошло и все как всегда.

Но ничего уже не будет как обычно, Бен знает это. Что-то изменилось у него внутри.

Лея спешно собирается: ей нужно возвращаться на Хосниан-прайм, дела не ждут.

— Ты же справишься один, да? Хан обещал появиться, но я не удивлюсь, если он задержится. Бен, пожалуйста, — Лея останавливается посреди коридора. — Если что-то идет не так, если тебе нужна помощь, мое участие — что угодно, — сообщай мне об этом. Пожалуйста.

Бен кивает и сонно чешет в затылке. Люка нет, словно и не было: не приснилось ли ему? Что вообще на самом деле случилось?

Он завтракает уже один. Над Ханна-сити разливается солнечный свет, будто молоко из разбитой бутылки. Вид яичной скорлупы больше не вызывает тошноты. Бен чувствует удовлетворение, будто кто-то _понимающий_ хвалит его внутри головы.

Лорейл ловит его до начала занятий за школой; в этот раз они заваливаются в подсобку, где хранится спортинвентарь для уличных игр. Целовать ее получается совсем не так, как Рыжего во сне: Лорейл почти сразу поддается, млеет и обмякает в его руках, а Рыжий никогда не оставляет попыток руководить процессом. Когда их губы расцепляются, она смотрит растерянно и пьяно, тяжело дыша и вытирая рот тыльной стороной ладони.

— А что еще ты умеешь?

Бен неопределенно пожимает плечами. Он надеется, что этот Кайло, за которого он проживает некоторые вещи во сне, не будет против.

Лорейл явно знает, что делает, когда расстегивает его штаны и по-хозяйски запускает туда руку. Резинка с запахом спелого джогана у нее тоже с собой.

— Ого, — в голосе Лорейл слышится уважение. — Я и не знала, что ты такой большой парень, Бен.

Он молчит, дышит сквозь зубы и мысленно благодарит тех хулиганов, что оторвали здесь светильники. В полутьме ему легче представить на месте Лорейл кого-то другого. Его член тяжелеет и крепнет при одной только мысли о Рыжем.

Они используют спортивный снаряд как опору: днем через него будут прыгать младшеклассники, а пока что Лорейл лежит на нем грудью, прогнув спину в пояснице и расставив ноги. Она старается не стонать слишком громко, чтобы не привлекать внимания, но в конце концов Бену приходится затыкать ее рот. Он кончает слишком быстро, и это почти так же ярко, как и у Кайло во сне. Бен думает, что сможет научиться. Они опаздывают на первый урок, и Лорейл торопится, спешно поправляя одежду, а Бен решает подождать и идти к следующему. Кажется, ее это устраивает: для имиджа не очень хорошо, если их будут видеть вместе.

К концу занятий у него уже нет никаких значков и брелоков, зато есть деньги, о которых не знает мама. Бен слышит, как шепчутся у него за спиной, но замолкают, стоит ему посмотреть. Будто ему нужно различать их шепот, чтобы знать, о чем они говорят.

Утренняя подсобка все еще в голове. До этого у Бена были только фильмы, голозаписи с закрытых ресурсов и сны, а теперь...

Опыт с Лорейл — его и только его. Ощущение горячего, трепещущего тела все еще пронизывает его в нижней части живота. По правде говоря, он надеялся, что эмоции будут сильнее, примерно как во сне, но ведь Лорейл и Рыжий — не одно и то же.

Бен знает, кого он предпочел бы, будь у него выбор.

Понимание накрывает его слишком поздно, это уже не остановить. Для Бена этого так много, что он просто откладывает на потом не только какое-либо решение, но и свою реакцию. Это непросто, и он старательно погружает себя в воспоминания о пройденных любимых симуляторах. Мысли плавно скользят, и Бен уже представляет двухместный истребитель, где он пилот, а стрелок... Лорейл бы не смогла. Никто бы не смог.

Кроме него.

Рыжий наверняка стреляет без промаха, словно палит собственной злобой. Он из тех, кого остановит только смерть. Бен почти чувствует этого человека, зная, что он существует. Когда-то кто-то дал ему направление и велел идти, преодолевая преграды. И теперь, пусть и далеко-далеко от мирной Чандрилы, Рыжий идет к своей цели, ломая кости, жизни и дюрасталь.

Бен надеется никогда его не встретить, хотя мысль о стрелке в истребителе теперь не так просто прогнать. Он усилием воли заставляет себя думать о других полетах, зная, что двухместный истребитель вернется ночью, незадолго до тех снов... Бен чувствует себя вором, который крадет немного чужой страсти. Тот Рыжий никогда не будет его, ведь он принадлежит этому Кайло. Похоже, эти двое вместе способны разорвать или поставить на колени всю Галактику.

После школы Бен покупает себе новый симулятор полета на X-wing с усиленной графикой и дополнительными эффектами, о котором мечтал с самых первых рекламных тизеров. Тот оказывается так хорош, что Бен проводит в игре всю ночь, не вспоминая о двух парнях у обзорных площадок и о том, что сегодня было с Лорейл.

Утро приходит внезапно и слишком рано. Бен удивленно моргает на рассвет и не понимает, как это произошло. Он ведь собирался посидеть за игрой всего пару часов... За завтраком (бутерброды с жареными сосисками) Бен пишет Лее, чтобы привозила всякие штуки и материалы с заседаний, которые обычно щедро раздают всем сенаторам. И отработанные карты пропусков тоже.

Отчего-то Лею эта просьба очень радует (возможно, потому что это единственная просьба Бена, с которой он написал ей сам, за очень долгое время). Вернувшись, она заваливает его всей этой сувенирной ерундой, но одновременно считает, что Бену интересны и новости, и проекты законов, и планы развития Он честно старается слушать, но это почти невыносимо скучно.

Кажется, Бен убивает одним выстрелом семью молсумов разом. Теперь он неожиданно становится популярен, с ним хотят общаться многие в школе: младшеклассники дерутся за право подать ему рюкзак после игры в спортзале, ровесники стараются сесть с ним за парту или хотя бы за соседний стол во время обеда, девочки (и не только они) строят глазки, надеясь на благосклонность и пользу для себя.

Бен прекрасно понимает, что им нужно. Безделушки. Значки, канцелярка, сенаторские органайзеры. Часы, электронные планнеры, посадочные компасы для малых шаттлов —весь этот яркий хлам.

Не Бен.

Он остался прежним и совершенно так же злится, тоскует и чувствует себя другим среди них, видя каждого насквозь. Но теперь у него больше свободных денег, он может покупать себе любые игры и не растягивать один бургер на весь день, — и это сразу привлекает другую категорию бесполезных как-бы-друзей: здесь уже мальчики и девочки побогаче, таких сразу видно по взгляду охотника. Они готовы на все ради дорогого подарка, и поначалу Бену даже интересно. Он экспериментирует: что может получить за редкий десерт, шмотку, украшение, гаджет. У каждого человека своя цена, но почти у всех она есть. Бен не уверен насчет мамы, например. Или дяди Люка. Да и насчет себя тоже.

Может быть, ему просто не предлагали достаточную цену.

Бену нравится секс. Он уже пробовал его в разных видах, и в каждом находит что-то притягательное. На день рождения он получает новенький спидер, и от желающих прокатиться, обнимая его сзади, просто нет отбоя. Бен катает. Возит смотреть закат на Серебряное море, а потом берет свое. Почти всегда берет.

Девчонка с двумя длинными зелеными косами отдается ему прямо на остывающем сиденье спидера. Еще по-летнему теплый ветер касается кожи, а море под обрывом дышит, как живое. Бену сладко и тепло: эта девушка очень хороша. Он, правда, не помнит, как ее зовут. Последние дни лета, последние капли утекающего сквозь пальцы тепла — Бен вспоминает о Рыжем случайно. Тот давно не снился, и его образ начал стираться из памяти.

Может, к лучшему.

Начинается учеба, выпускной класс. Все преподаватели рассказывают о важности выбора профессии и дней самоопределения, об экзаменах и требованиях при поступлении в Академии на разных планетах содружества. Бен слушает вполуха: он уже давно все решил. За лето он развил приличный дар убеждения. Почти на всех действует, кроме мамы.

Вместо последнего урока Бен запирается в раздевалке спортзала. Джед Истрица неумело, но старательно ему сосет. Рот у него горячий, хотя зубы мешаются; Бен хочет засадить поглубже, и Джед кашляет едва не до рвоты.

— Тебе хорошо, — выдыхает Бен, спустив ему на лицо.

— Мне хорошо, — кивает Джед, медленно моргая.

На его лице застывшее восторженное блаженство. Ресницы на правом глазу залепило спермой, и они размыкаются медленнее, чем на левом.

Удовольствие быстро проходит, оставив после себя что-то скользкое и мерзкое в груди. Бен идет домой один, пешком. Ему не хочется летать, не хочется есть, не хочется никого видеть. Он не понимает, что теперь не так и отчего ему настолько тошно.

Они все раздражают его. Угодливые улыбки, горящие жаждой обладания глаза — этим людям нужны вещи или кредиты, которые эти вещи дадут.

Не Бен.

Он чувствует себя еще более одиноким, чем обычно. Кажется, он думал, что станет проще общаться? Криффа с два!

Бен знает, где дома хранится выпивка, и уверенно сворачивает пробку с бутылки кореллианского виски. Прежде он, конечно, пробовал алкоголь, но особого интереса не испытывал: горькая, вонючая жидкость, обжигающая горло. Может, надо выпить больше?

Бен глотает виски из горлышка, кашляет и снова глотает. В какой-то момент получается лучше, и горящая лава начинает плескаться в животе. Звон в голове становится сильнее, но Бен только крепче зажмуривает глаза, маленькими глотками заливая в себя алкоголь. Это должно помочь. Больше нечему.

Когда начинает не хватать воздуха, Бен переводит дух, оглядываясь ошалелым взглядом. Во рту еще тает терпкое послевкусие, но мир вокруг другой. Нет стен и домов, нет улиц и людей на них. Бен видит тысячи, сотни тысяч, миллионы нитей в пространстве. Они серебряные и синие, красные и невыносимо белые. Они любые. Они пронизывают все вокруг, проходят сквозь его тело, сплетаясь в мощный поток, они звенят, связывая воедино всю галактику. Бен очень остро ощущает себя мельчайшей песчинкой в космосе, и тут же осознает, что он часть этого мира. Он — это Чандрила, маленький голубоватый шар в пространстве, он — метеоритный пояс у края Внешнего кольца, он — разбитый Альдераан, он — огненный Мустафар и прохладный Арканис, он — останки имперского флота и республиканские легкие крейсера. Сквозь разрывы в дыхании Бен ощущает себя одновременно каждым из миллиардов обитателей галактики, будь это гуманоид, тука-кошка или вот тот мясистый лопух с Дагобы. Калейдоскоп картинок, звуков, запахов и ощущений взрывается в его голове, оставляя вязкую черную пустоту. Бен медленно кренится назад, пока спина не соприкасается с полом. Светящаяся реклама турфирмы мигает прямо перед его глазами: криффов розовый песок, дурацкие пальмы... Бен мог бы очутиться там в одно мгновение, пока видел связывающие все сущее нити. Он закрывает глаза, медленно погружаясь в темноту, сквозь веки различая вспышки световых пятен: все реже, реже, реже.

Наутро Бену очень плохо. Его полощет так, что он не знает, какой стороной повернуться к унитазу. Голова раскалывается, на свет больно смотреть и, вдобавок, звон в ушах так и не прошел.

Бен остается дома. Он находит какой-то травяной сбор и заваривает, надеясь, что это поможет. У него дрожат руки, когда он наливает кипяток в чашку. После вчерашнего трипа остались только отдельные осколки воспоминаний. Бен помнит сияющие нити, проносящуюся мимо галактику, старый звездный Разрушитель и еще что-то...

Дюрасталевые листы обшивки помещения. Освещение процентов на сорок и мигает. Группа подростков в одинаковой одежде выполняет упражнения.

— Встать. Налево. Выпад. Встать.

Общий звук дыханий и движений, шорох подошв по настилу пола. И голос, отдающий приказы.

Бен знает его, но не может вспомнить, откуда. Чай льется через край, обжигая руку; он вздрагивает, и в следующее мгновение уже не может вспомнить ничего.

— Эти сенаторы-центристы —настоящие зануды, Бен. Я провела все утро, выслушивая их бестолковый бред, и теперь планирую нарушить диету и съесть что-то жирное и сладкое, иначе я просто не высижу вечернюю сессию. Ты уверен, что не нужно вызвать врача?

Лея в кои-то веки застает Бена дома, чему очень рада, но ее, конечно, волнует болезненный вид сына и сообщение, что он остался дома из-за плохого самочувствия.

— Со мной все хорошо, мам. Просто несварение. Наверное, бургер был несвежий, — без всякого настроения врет Бен, медленно моргая и щурясь от света.

Лея качает головой. Она-то хорошо знает эти симптомы.

— Ты уже слишком взрослый, чтобы я читала тебе нотации, Бен. Надеюсь, вечеринка удалась. И, на будущее, лучше устраивать их перед выходными, чтобы отоспаться потом.

Бен мучительно краснеет и кивает. Вечеринка, конечно, вышла так себе.

— Я вернусь на следующей неделе. В Ханна-сити планируется большой благотворительный прием в честь Мон Мотмы, и я воспользовалась возможностью получить приглашение и для тебя.

Он не сразу понимает, о чем она: в больной голове гудит и воет, словно кто-то продувает там гиперпространственные двигатели. Мама же не серьезно, правда?

— Ты хочешь, чтобы я пошел с тобой на прием?

— Конечно. Прекрасная возможность увидеть всех этих бездельников в естественной среде обитания, — Лея широко улыбается. — Ты сможешь сам посмотреть, как забавно общаются между собой представители разных фракций, это же почти по-настоящему весело. Печально, разумеется, в итоге, ведь мы все должны делать общее дело, а вместо этого занимаемся дрязгами между собой.

— Мне обязательно идти?

Бен почти в ужасе: он помнит встречи, на которых бывал в детстве, и изнывал от скуки в неудобной одежде, пока мама и незнакомые чужие люди вели свои тоскливые разговоры.

— Нет, но я подумала, что это отличный повод провести вместе вечер. Там будут прекрасный фуршет, музыкальная программа и фейерверк в конце вечера. Многие сенаторы планируют быть с семьями, так что молодежи наберется достаточно для компании.

Она не попросит напрямую, но Бен хорошо знает Лею и слышит просительные нотки в ее голосе. Ей так хочется, чтобы он пошел с ней, а он совершенно не в состоянии спорить.

— Хорошо, — он вздыхает. — Что мне надеть?

Бен ничего не подозревает, пока к нему подходят с приветствиями одноклассники, а девочки на год-два младше вертятся неподалеку. Обычный контингент. Он напрягается только когда Лорейл подсаживается к нему на уроках. Но мало ли, что ей нужно — может, снимки с его планшетом закончились.

— Мы же с тобой друзья, правда? Хорошие друзья, — шепчет она, наклоняясь к его плечу.

Кажется, что в ее дыхании Бен различает запахи других парней. Десятка, как минимум. Он смотрит на Лорейл и удивляется: не так уж она и красива. Кожа в тональной основе, местами видны шелушащиеся пятнышки, а волосы пересушены укладками и уже пару дней не мыты. Глаза Лорейл блестят и бегают, движения нервные, губы слегка дрожат — ей что-то нужно.

— Что ты хочешь?

— Зачем ты так, Бен? Мы ведь друзья.

— Ага. Так чего?

— С кем ты идешь на прием в Дом Сената?

Вот оно что. Бен сразу вспоминает все эти взгляды и тайные шепотки — должно быть, Лея направила официальный запрос на отсутствие сына на занятиях в день приема. Неудивительно, что теперь они все об этом знают.

— С мамой, — честно отвечает Бен.

— Можно с тобой?

— Нет.

— Ну пожалуйста. Я очень хочу попасть на этот прием!

Бен с радостью поменялся бы с Лорейл или кем угодно еще, если честно. Он-то как раз на прием не хочет, и охотно провел бы это время в очередном симуляторе или гоняя на спидере над морем.

— Нельзя. Там личные приглашения, их заказывали заранее.

— Но, может быть, ты мог бы провести меня уже после начала? Как-нибудь незаметно, через черный ход, например? — Лорейл заискивающе улыбается.

Ее улыбка невольно напоминает о подсобке, запахе резинового покрытия, нагретого солнцем, опилок и спелого джогана. Бен чувствует легкую тошноту.

— Нет. Везде охрана. Только по приглашению.

— Придумай что-нибудь, пожалуйста! Я в долгу не останусь, — она наклоняется, демонстрируя глубокий вырез на груди.

Еще несколько месяцев назад Бен отдал бы за это все свои игры, а теперь просто смотрит и думает, многим ли она предлагала подобное. В этом году Лорейл почти не общается в школе, ведь старших классов не осталось, зато со студентами Академии ее видят регулярно. Бен несколько раз заглядывал в ее профили и всегда находил там свежие снимки.

— Ничего нельзя сделать. Мне жаль.

Бен качает головой и сдерживает улыбку: ведь ему совсем не жаль, а даже отчасти приятно видеть, как лицо Лорейл разочарованно вытягивается.

За день к нему подходят еще несколько человек с тем же вопросом. В основном это девочки из трех последних классов, но и несколько парней тоже, чем здорово удивляют. Бен смотрит на них с неприязнью и снова чувствует, как гнев заполняет его изнутри. Здесь никому нет до него дела.

Домой он идет через парк. Уже прохладно, листопадные деревья сменили окраску и начали ронять листву. Дорожки в парке присыпаны желтыми, красными, фиолетовыми листьями, загребать их ногами очень приятно. У Бена новые серые кеды, но особого счастья это не приносит. Тут даже спидер не справляется.

Дело не в вещах.

Бен садится на скамейку и лезет в планшет. Он сам написал простенькую программу, и так ему спокойнее: все его дополнительные доходы там, внесены и расписаны. Если дела пойдут так же хорошо (а Бен сильно надеется на этот криффов прием и тонны стаффа), то уже в следующем месяце он сможет купить себе игровую станцию с профессиональными эффектами.

Счастье, конечно, не в вещах, но с ними все равно лучше.

Он собирается идти дальше, но замечает какую-то возню справа, в гуще декоративной сиреневой травы. Спустя несколько секунд из зарослей показывается маленькая некрасивая голова на длинной шее, за которой вылезает ярко-желтое тело. Шепчущая птица. Бен вспоминает, что их завезли в парк несколько штук для разведения, и среди младшеклассников их яркие перья очень ценятся. Похоже, он сидел так тихо, что птица перестала воспринимать его как угрозу.

Бен не двигается, и она выходит на дорожку, смешно вертя лысой головой. Шепчущие птицы редко встречаются вне крон деревьев, но эта ранена: крыло свисает в сторону, на растрепанных перьях подсохшая кровь. Ее лапы шагают медленно, трогая каждый участок дорожки перед тем, как сделать новый шаг. Птица останавливается у скамейки и выжидательно смотрит на Бена. Он понимает, что та приняла его за работника парка и ждет помощи.

— Эй, здесь уже никого нет. Подожди до утра.

Он осознает, как это глупо. Сидеть и всерьез разговаривать с птицей, надеясь, что она поймет. Та и не понимает: она шагает еще ближе к нему и издает низкую мелодичную трель.

— Я не могу тебе помочь, — Бен качает головой.

Глупо, как глупо! Еще полчаса назад он мог бы отнести птицу к центральному входу: там в сторожке до этого часа дежурят работники, может, и орнитолог есть. Или они хотя бы знают, кому сообщить о ранении животного. Но теперь бедолаге придется ждать до утра. Может, написать записку? Но птица может забраться в чащу или вообще умереть. Кто знает, насколько это серьезная рана? Бен копается в рюкзаке, но там, как назло, нет ничего подходящего, чтобы привязать птицу где-нибудь возле сторожки. Пока он не смотрит, та подходит и теребит клювом шнурки на его кеде.

— Ладно, приятель, идем-ка со мной. Может, кто-нибудь задержался.

Он легко берет плотное тело на руки, стараясь не тревожить раненое крыло; птица не сопротивляется, только смотрит в его лицо, не отрывая взгляда. Бен опасается, что она, наглядевшись, клюнет его в глаз, поэтому сажает ее пассажиром в рюкзак, надеясь, что она не обгадит его вещи, и идет к выходу так быстро, как только может.

В сторожке, разумеется, пусто. Бен опускается на ступеньки и думает. Он так и не нашел, чем привязать птицу здесь, к тому же, вдруг ее, привязанную, сожрет ночью какой-нибудь лот-кот или другой хищник? Он загружает на планшете статью о шепчущих птицах: что они едят, насколько агрессивны.

— Запру тебя в кухне, — говорит он, решив, что справится. — Там все равно никого, и мыть просто. А утром принесу сюда.

Птица ведет себя так, словно всегда жила в человеческой квартире. Она не спеша обходит кухню, разглядывая пол и стены, потом останавливается у ног Бена и, склонив голову, смотрит на него.

— У меня есть зелень для салата. Надеюсь, ты это ешь.

В статье написано, что они предпочитают рыбу и нектар, но у Бена только салатная смесь и несколько пожилых фруктов в глубине холодильника. Птица ковыряется клювом в лотке, но выбирает из него какие-то листья и семена. Бен же, вооружившись фонариком, старается заклеить поврежденное крыло бакта-пластырем. Каждый раз, когда он касается раны, птица низко вскрикивает и смотрит на него.

Бен оставляет на полу лоток с салатом и накрошенным энергетическим батончиком, наливает воды в глубокую миску. Птица облюбовала себе низкий стул и наблюдает за его действиями оттуда. Она выглядит грустной и какой-то растрепанной. Бен надеется, что она не умрет ночью.

Он садится играть, но не может сосредоточиться: то и дело приходится снимать наушники, потому что ему кажется, что птица кричит. Ночью он заглядывает на кухню, но видит только силуэт на стуле. Бен ложится спать и долго слушает тишину, стараясь уловить в ней мягкое урчание дыхания птицы. У него никогда не было домашнего животного, хотя в детстве он не раз и не два просил маму завести кого-нибудь, и теперь чувствовать, что за стеной спит кто-то живой — странно.

Утром Бен не слышит будильник и просыпает. Он носится по квартире, собираясь под громкие трели птицы. Бежать в парк времени нет, поэтому Бен просто доливает ей воды, крошит еще один батончик и нарезает остатки подвядших фруктов. Птица почти не испачкала пол, выбрав для отхожего места пространство под окном— это вселяет надежду.

На уроках Бен отвлекается, думая, как там это желтое недоразумение. Он знает, что уже вечером птицы у него не будет, но все равно зачем-то заходит в кабинет видового разнообразия.

Преподаватель никогда не замечал за ним особого интереса к своему предмету, потому приятно удивлен, что Бен вдруг увлекся шепчущими птицами. Он дает кучу статей и материалов и рекомендует непременно зайти в парк, полюбоваться на этих замечательных птиц вживую. Бен кивает и не знает, как поскорее отделаться от него. Но статьи оказываются интересными.

После уроков Бен покупает мелкой рыбы, которой обычно кормят домашних кошек, фруктов, овощей и салатных смесей. Он боится, что птице стало хуже, пока его не было. Может быть, она уже умерла.

Дома тихо, но стоит ему открыть дверь кухни, как птица спрыгивает со своего стула и бежит к нему, неловко переваливаясь с боку на бок. Она прислоняется головой к ноге Бена, и тот чувствует себя очень странно, словно что-то плотное и горячее давит на ребра изнутри. Он неловко гладит птицу по здоровому крылу и, забыв как дышать, слушает ее воркование. Оно отдается внутри низкой вибрацией и резонирует с тем, что распирает его ребра.

Бен не знает, почему не пошел в парк. Он успел бы даже с запасом, но вместо этого сидит на кухонном полу и гладит желтые перья шепчущей птицы.

— Давай проверим твое крыло, — говорит он, будто это все оправдывает.

Ранка заметно затянулась, хотя все еще похожа на крошечный розовый рот. Бен заново промывает ее и накладывает новый бакта-пластырь. Птица стоит не двигаясь, и он уверен, что та все же понимает. У нее совершенно осмысленный взгляд.

Птица жадно ест рыбу, и Бену становится спокойнее: умирать она явно не собирается. С помощью материалов из школы он определяет, что «его» птица — самец, и скорее всего он пострадал в схватке с другими самцами по поводу дележа мест для гнездовья или выбора самки.

— Глупый ты, — говорит Бен. — Вас же ровное количество привезли. Твоя жена сейчас ходит там одна и недоумевает, куда ты делся.

Питомец издает в ответ тихий курлычущий звук, будто соглашаясь.

— Надо как-то называть тебя, пока ты здесь. Но я понятия не имею, какие имена нравятся птицам... давай ты будешь просто Птиц, м?

Тот явно не протестует, куда больше интересуясь размятыми в кашицу фруктами.

Бен запускает уборочного дроида, чтобы вычистить пол в кухне, и Птиц боится его: вспрыгивает на облюбованный стул, шипит, выставляет здоровое крыло в угрожающую позу. Дроиду, разумеется, все равно. Он шустро ползает под столом и стульями, собирая крошки, и замывает птичий туалет. Птиц, видя, что его угрозы эффекта не производят, прыгает на пол и вразвалку бежит к Бену, прижимаясь к его ногам в поисках защиты. Это снова вызывает приступ того же острого и горячего ощущения, заставляющего глупо улыбаться и гладить, гладить плотные перья.

Бен рано ложится спать. Играть сегодня не хочется, и он обещает себе, что завтра непременно отнесет Птица обратно в парк. Он засыпает с воспоминанием о маленькой некрасивой голове, доверчиво прижимающейся к его ноге; закрытые глаза Птица через тонкие веки кажутся голубыми.

Рыжий затылок покоится на плече. Рука затекает, но шевелить ей не хочется, чтобы не тревожить его. Он беспокойно спит, перетягивает одеяла и пинается. Изгиб его шеи вызывает странные хищные желания: хочется кусать, чтобы чувствовать тепло кожи, ее упругость, запах, кровь на языке. У Рыжего короткие волосы, их приятно перебирать и касаться синеватых ветвей сосудов под тонкой кожей висков. Кажется, что его очень просто сломать. Так легко проломить череп, чтобы обломки костей вошли в мозг, смять, почувствовать кровавую жижу под пальцами, но так и не найти ту дюрасталевую струну, что держит все его существо собранным и жестким.

Низкая, мелодичная трель вмешивается в картину, отвлекая.

Хочется разодрать его грудь, разломать реберную клетку и убедиться, что там есть настоящее, живое сердце. Что этот человек действительно человек, а не машина и не программа. И если сердце там есть, то придется выбирать — порвать его в клочья собственными зубами или тереться о него лицом и баюкать, оберегая от любых угроз.

Трель в этот раз длиннее и громче, она вплетается в картину мира и искажает ее.

Это бесит. От Рыжего не хочется отвлекаться, пока он лежит такой спокойный и расслабленный, такой уязвимый. Он что, действительно начал доверять? Или это только видимость, и под подушкой у него заряженный бластер, чтобы снести голову любому, кто... да нет же, нет никакого бластера. И он не то чтобы доверяет — просто знает, что ему не совладать с Кайло в открытом противостоянии. Это значит, что он не успокоится. Нужно держать его близко к себе, ближе, чем собственная кожа, чтобы в опасный момент стиснуть горло и смотреть, как наливаются кровью его глаза, а предсмертные хрипы рвутся из груди...

От резкого и низкого звука темное помещение будто идет рябью; Рыжий почти растворяется в темноте. Криффова птица.

Губы податливые только пока он спит. Такие пухлые и розовые, словно не они обычно сжимаются в тонкую нитку, выражая крайнюю степень презрения. С ним нужно слиться, впаять его прозрачную кожу в свою, наполнить собой и насквозь пропитаться его ядом, и только тогда, возможно, он не будет представлять угрозу... хотя нет, все равно будет. Даже когда его трахаешь — не сдерживаясь, в кровь, так, что он воет, царапается до мяса и пытается кусаться, — это тоже сопротивление. Рыжий не сдается никогда, он неубиваемый.

А правда в том, что ему это нравится.

Им обоим.

Очередной вопль пронзает пространство, и Рыжий протекает сквозь пальцы. Его непременно нужно удержать, и ярость сама собой подкатывает к горлу. Эти кровавые поцелуи необходимы, они важнее воздуха и сердцебиения...

Новый, еще более резкий крик птицы окончательно разрывает ткань видения, оно пропадает в алой вспышке вместе с ревом Кайло, скрежетом его зубов, и оставляет только тяжелую боль в груди.

Бен сидит в кровати и не может отдышаться. Темная квартира кажется ему нестерпимо душной и тесной, что-то жесткое больно стискивает его грудь. Пол ощущается горячим под босыми ногами, а реклама турфирмы — ослепительно яркой. Пересохшее горло дерет после долгих стонов. Бен пытается что-то сказать на пробу, но выходит только болезненный хрип.

Ему опять снился Рыжий. Он видел часть сна этого Кайло, а Птиц, должно быть, почувствовал, или слышал его стоны и пытался разбудить.

Бен идет на кухню: ему надо попить воды и успокоить питомца.

За широким окном пролетают огни скоростной трассы; на долю секунды в помещении делается почти светло, а потом снова темнота отвоевывает свои позиции. Бен не сразу понимает, что блестит на полу и чем это тут пахнет, таким неприятным, теплым. Знакомый запах.

Очередные огни освещают кухню, и Бен видит гораздо больше, чем хотел бы.

Тело Птица еще мелко подрагивает, но сделать уже ничего нельзя: маленькая лысая голова будто взорвана изнутри, поэтому тоненькая шея заканчивается месивом. Вокруг ярко-желтого тела медленно расплывается темная лужа. В ней отражаются огни трассы, моргание рекламы и маленький голубой диод холодильника.

Бен опускается на пол, прямо коленями в лужу, и обнимает еще теплое тело. Он понимает, что ничего не изменить, но оставить это просто так не может. Бедный, глупый, доверчивый Птиц, должно быть, хотел помочь. Прогнать кошмар, сделать что-то для человека, которого посчитал своим. Что-то гораздо большее, чем близкие люди.

Кухня расплывается перед глазами, огни очередного проносящегося мимо спидера превращаются в мутные пятна. Бен плачет, но голоса так и нет, поэтому получается хриплый шепот. Он гладит желтые перья, оставляя на них кровавые следы своих пальцев, потом растирает слезы по лицу, расчерчивая пунцовые полосы и на нем.

Трупик медленно остывает, и Бен поднимается на ноги. Он все еще шмыгает носом, пока умывается, и даже опустив лицо в холодную воду на несколько секунд, не может избавиться от жара.

Еще и близко не утро, когда Бен вылетает к побережью. Он летит над морем так долго, что берег с огнями скрывается из виду, и только тогда спускается к самым волнам. Тело Птица погружается в воду и сразу уходит в глубину. На поверхности в свете фар остается только розоватое пятно кровавых разводов, но оно растворяется очень быстро.

Бен снова всхлипывает и едва не черпает спидером ближайшую волну. Он разворачивается обратно и летит, не глядя назад. Ему кажется, что встречный ветер сдувает слезы с его лица, но Бен не уверен: какое-то время он летит с закрытыми глазами.

Дома все так же тихо и пусто. На голопередатчике мигает огонек принятого сообщения: это Лея, предупреждает, что задержится и появится только перед самым приемом. Бен смотрит на ее прозрачную фигуру и не испытывает ничего, даже обиды. Наверное, хорошо, что ее не было сейчас. Не нужно это.

— У меня все хорошо, мам, — говорит он, когда запись заканчивается.

Голос все еще хриплый, отдельные звуки пропадают, но Бену все равно.

— У меня все хорошо. Я убил своего друга. Он был всего лишь птица, но он мне доверял. Я монстр, наверное. Меня пугает то, что я иногда вижу. Но отказаться от этого я тоже не могу. Я не понимаю, кто такой этот Кайло и почему я связан с ним снами. Думаю, все нормально. Я справлюсь. Все нормально.

Бен моет кухню сам, без помощи дроида. Это кажется ему правильным, честным по отношению к Птицу. Он вытирает каждую каплю засохшей крови, каждый белесый след помета, стирая пальцы до мозолей. Утро застает его в облаке запаха чистящего средства, с красными, раздраженными ладонями и стертыми коленями. Кухня сверкает, все остатки пищи и мусора — в утилизаторе для органики. Бен сидит на полу, опираясь спиной о стул, который нравился Птицу, и не может оторвать взгляда от маленького желтого пера, оставшегося на обивке. Как только он не заметил?

Перышко в пальцах такое хрупкое, почти прозрачное. С одной стороны ярко-желтое, блестящее, а с другой — блеклое и мягкое. Внутри не всегда то же, что снаружи.

Бен вспоминает лысую голову с просвечивающими сквозь веки глазами, а потом зловонную кашу на ее месте. Его запоздало выворачивает на чистый пол.

Дни похожи один на другой. Можно и не ходить в школу, но от того, что внутри, этой мнимой свободой не избавиться.

Бен ходит. Чем ближе прием, тем чаще к нему обращаются знакомые и не очень ученики с просьбой принести то-то и то-то: использованные карты пропусков, программы выступлений, сенаторские вымпелы, памятные сувениры для участников. Апофеозом становится явление преподавательницы политологии: та отозвала Бена в сторонку и, сильно смущаясь, попросила достать для учебного кабинета автограф Мон Мотмы и других сенаторов на Республиканском плакате.

Бен всем отвечает одно и то же: он постарается. Он сам не знает, как переживет этот вечер, обещающий стать одним из худших в этом году.

За пару дней до приема у дверей квартиры Бена встречает дроид из модного центра. У него заявка, подписанная Леей, на подбор костюма для мероприятия. Бен послушно позволяет дроиду себя обмерить и зафиксировать цветовую гамму сочетания глаз, волос и кожи для идеального одеяния. Ему абсолютно все равно, что надевать.

В день приема Бен успевает только на первый урок, поэтому решает не ходить вовсе. Снов сегодня нет, только обрывки каких-то видений про горящую деревню. Возможно, он видел это в одном из документальных голофильмов о зверствах Империи.

Утром мамы все еще нет, но зато есть ночное сообщение от нее: она прибудет прямо к началу в Дом Сената. Приглашение для Бена доставляет дроид вместе с четырьмя комплектами костюмов на выбор. Бутылочно-зеленый, глубокий коричневый, темно-синий и черный. Он выбирает последний, хотя дроид убеждает его, что он вполне может себе позволить что-то более цветное, не выглядя при этом легкомысленно, и вообще, темно-зеленый или коричневый дивно гармонируют с цветом его глаз.

На самом деле Бен просто хочет быть незаметным. Отсидеться в углу, может быть, съесть пару бутербродов на фуршете и натаскать стаффа для своего маленького бизнеса.

Выполнить просьбу Леи.

К назначенному времени за ним прибывает шаттл. Бен вовсе не уверен, что готов; он неловко себя чувствует в непривычной и неудобной одежде. Кажется, что спине слишком тесно и, едва он резко разогнется, ткань треснет по швам.

Бен летит в шаттле один, путь совсем не долгий. Прислоняясь лбом к панорамному окну, он смотрит, как мелькают окна жилых кварталов, реклама и огни Ханна-сити. Мимо проносится парк, и Бен закрывает глаза, боясь увидеть яркие росчерки оперения шепчущих птиц.

Возле Дома Сената людно. Здесь гости, репортеры и просто праздные зеваки. Бен замечает в толпе у самого входа Лорейл в блестящем голубом платье. Похоже, она не теряет надежды попасть внутрь.

Леи не видно. Бену кажется, что он различает впереди на лестнице малиновую голову Эмилин Холдо, но та исчезла слишком быстро, чтобы он мог быть уверен.

— Бен Органа-Соло, — распорядителем в холле поставили не дроида, а живого мон-каламари. — Добро пожаловать.

— Не подскажете, Лея Органа уже прибыла?

— Пока нет. Мы ждем сенатора Органу с минуты на минуту. Пройдите в приемный зал, я уверен, что легкий фуршет скрасит вам ожидание.

Бен поднимается по лестнице, кивая каждый раз, когда с ним здороваются смутно знакомые или вообще незнакомые гости. Некоторых сенаторов он знает только в лицо, других помнит по именам, но таких совсем мало.

Прием поделен на несколько зон: фуршетный зал, бальный, диванный кабинет и балкон.

Освежительные комнаты расположены в стороне, чтобы не создавать неловкости для гостей. Бен берет с подноса вазочку с морским салатом и легкий коктейль; этого хватит ему на час, теперь хорошо бы затаиться в каком-нибудь углу потемнее, чтобы никто его не трогал.

Как бы не так.

— Бен? Ох, дорогой, я едва узнала тебя: ты так вырос!

— Добрый день, сенатор Вицли.

Ее-то узнать можно без проблем: Вариш Вицли — самый меховой сенатор если не в Республике, то на сегодняшнем сборище точно.

— Лея тоже здесь? Она собиралась быть, я помню. Еще после заседания по поводу длинномерных большегрузов она говорила, что не пропустит прием в Ханна-сити из-за возможности пообщаться с тобой.

— М-м-м, ясно. Пока что я ее не видел.

Бен понятия не имеет, о чем говорить даже с близкими друзьями Леи. Ему очень хочется, чтобы кто-нибудь отвлек Вариш, не важно, по какому вопросу. Он смотрит на полупрозрачные занавеси, отгораживающие выходы на балкон, и старается угадать кого-то в смутных фигурах гостей там. Надо было выбирать место поукромнее.

Он вылавливает голубую креветку из своего салата и вяло жует. Вариш Вицли зачем-то рассказывает ему, какая Лея замечательная. Будто это не то, что он слышит с самого рождения: Лея то, Лея это, и умна, и красива, и вкус чудесный, и гардероб, и речи всегда хороши. Бен не уверен, существует ли он сам в ее ярком сиянии.

— Бен! О, дорогой, ты отлично выглядишь! Черный тебе идет.

Лея появляется вместе с хвостом почитателей и желающих перекинуться с ней парой слов. На ней темно-синее платье с палантином, в волосах — неброская, но очень красивая заколка с синими камнями.

— Привет, мам.

— Лея! Мы как раз говорили о тебе, — радостно кивает Вариш.

— Надеюсь, не очень ругали, — Лея улыбается.

— Как можно! Ты представляешь, это паршивец Риэрто внес-таки на рассмотрение свой шизоидный законопроект о штрафах!

— Поверить не могу. Они все готовы сделать, чтобы помешать нормальной работе. Рассказывай.

Лея садится на банкетку, в руках у нее тут же образовывается высокий бокал с искрящимся сиреневым напитком. Бен почему-то чувствует обиду. Это странно, ничего же не случилось.

Он уходит за еще одним коктейлем, а когда возвращается, Леи и ее окружения уже нет на месте. Бен думает, чем себя занять. Из бального зала слышна приятная музыка; на балконе —свежий воздух и вечерняя прохлада с видом на город. Он видит через прозрачные занавески, как обнимается там какая-то парочка, и выбор становится очевиден.

В бальном зале оказывается даже красиво, и вовсе не так людно, как он опасался. Огромная люстра в несколько широких ярусов мерцает кристаллами, бросая блики на нарядные платья, светлые стены и полированный пол. Посередине зала стоит большой музыкальный инструмент с двумя клавиатурами, за которыми играют в четыре руки Эмилин Холдо и незнакомый светловолосый юноша. Несколько пар кружатся в медленном танце, остальные гости наблюдают, переговариваясь и потягивая коктейли.

Между танцующими снуют репортеры, и Бен старается не попадаться им на глаза. К счастью, их больше интересует Лея и другие сенаторы, так что есть даже небольшой плюс в том, что она слишком занята: не привлекает внимания к нему.

Бен не танцует, поэтому обходит зал по краю. За инструментом уже какая-то тощая женщина с вытянутой головой — он не помнит, откуда такие родом. Мимо в танце кружится пара, дальше — еще одна. Бен берет с подноса официанта незнакомый зеленый напиток с искрами и пристраивается на банкетку у выхода на балкон. Ее частично скрывает густое растение в кадке, и он садится подальше в темный угол, догадываясь, что вряд ли надолго останется здесь один. Напиток пахнет чем-то свежим и травяным, но послевкусие отдает горечью алкоголя. Бен вспоминает, как ему было худо после того пойла, и пить больше не хочется.

— Красивая музыка, — говорит кто-то совсем рядом.

Бен оборачивается и видит того самого парня, что недавно играл в паре с тетей Эми.

— Ага, — зачем-то соглашается он, хотя в музыке ничего не смыслит.

— «Соната о Белых Звездах», — снова говорит парень. — Ее сложно играть.

У него светлые волосы и ресницы, а глаза яркие, синие.

— Ты музыкант? — спрашивает Бен, хотя не собирался поддерживать разговор.

— Нет, просто немного интересуюсь. Дельвиг Холдо, — парень протягивает руку и дружелюбно улыбается.

— Я не знал, что у те... у Эмилин Холдо есть дети, — отвечает Бен, пожимая его руку. — Бен Соло.

— Детей нет, — Дельвиг качает головой и улыбается. — Я ее племянник, так что «тетя Эми» — в самый раз.

Его ресницы такие светлые. Лучи электрических ламп проходят сквозь них, золотя, и Бен вздрагивает. Он понимает, кого ему напоминает Дельвиг Холдо, и это неожиданно не пугает.

Почему-то кажется, что они знакомы уже много лет. С ним легко разговаривать практически обо всем на свете, и Бен сам не замечает, как так получается, что за один вечер он говорит больше, чем за весь, кажется, прошлый год. Дельвиг слушает внимательно, кивает, иногда переспрашивает или уточняет детали. Ему действительно интересно, и Бен ловит себя на мысли, что готов рассказать ему что угодно. Слова льются из него, как вода из пробитой канистры.

Дельвиг охотно помогает со стаффом, когда узнает о маленьком хобби Бена; вдвоем они выбирают самые крутые программки и брошюры для школы, а потом ходят и просят автографы у сенаторов для общего плаката. Почти никто им не отказывает. Дельвиг рассказывает, что учится в Академии на международных отношениях. Он старше на два года, но Бен не чувствует этой разницы. Позже они хихикают как дети, делая тайные голоснимки подвыпивших гостей, а глубокой ночью, когда в фуршетном зале появляются десерты, набирают целую гору мороженого и убегают есть его на балкон.

Фейерверк расцветает над городом, рисуя в небе сияющие узоры. Букеты, фонтаны искр, цветные спирали и мерцающие звезды взлетают над их головами и рассыпаются на миллионы частиц, прочерчивая яркие дорожки к Серебряному морю. Это так красиво, что практически нет слов, чтобы описать. Бен совершенно неприлично счастлив сейчас.

После фейерверка становится тише: многие уходят пораньше, чтобы успеть немного вздремнуть. Но Ханна-сити никогда не спит, и живые огни блуждают по шершавой щетине домов и проспектов. Дельвиг с удовольствием любуется городом и подставляет разгоряченное лицо осеннему ветру; Бен смотрит на него и хочет попробовать на вкус его губы.

— Вот вы где, — Лея облокачивается на перила рядом с ними. — Как прием? Не очень скучный?

Эмилин Холдо за ее спиной мягко улыбается. От них обеих пахнет чиммерийским ягодным кремом и ароматным паром декоративной курильни. Лея кажется сейчас непривычной и незнакомой: слишком расслабленной и спокойной, что ли. Бен не видел ее такой очень давно, может, и вовсе никогда. Даже дома, в редкие свободные дни отдыха, в ней сохранялась жесткая струна, которая лишь слегка ослабевала, но никуда не девалась. А сейчас перед ним почти незнакомая женщина, лишь случайно похожая на Лею: счастливая, умиротворенная, мягкая. Может, она всегда такая, когда рядом тетя Эми? Бен знает, что они дружили очень давно, но только сейчас подумал, что, возможно, это была не просто дружба. Или даже не дружба вовсе. Почему-то эта мысль не удивляет и не возмущает, а вызывает теплую печаль. Интересно, знал ли об этом Хан?

Он качает головой в ответ, потому что скучно ему не было. Бен удивлен, что прием уже заканчивается: по его ощущениям, он только начался, и время пролетело незаметно. Но небо заметно светлеет, а в пустеющих залах становится все тише. Шаттлы снуют туда-сюда, развозя усталых гостей по домам и отелям. Постепенно гаснет уличное освещение. Рассветные лучи золотят не успевшие осыпаться кроны пышных деревьев на аллеях внизу.

Дельвиг улыбается ему, повернувшись вполоборота, и Бен думает, что тот действует на него примерно так же, как Эмилин — на Лею. Что-то теплое тает в его груди и обтекает сладкими, густыми каплями. Может, это мороженое или чиммерийский крем.

Последний учебный год пролетает быстро. Наверное, быстрее, чем любой из прежних. Бен внезапно узнает, что некоторые предметы ему даже нравятся. История Галактики, например. Он запоем читает все о древних войнах, об Империи ситхов и битвах в давно забытых мирах. Дельвиг Холдо рекомендует ему интересные книги и статьи, некоторые редкие вещи копирует и пересылает сам или через тетушку.

Ближе к весне Бен заводит счет, куда переводит все свободные кредиты. У него нет никакого особенного плана, только смутные мечты сделать что-нибудь не для себя. Лея продолжает подробно рассказывать ему о сессиях Сената, о проектах новых трасс и перспективах развития для разных систем. Теперь это даже местами интересно. Вестей от Хана нет, их и не ждут уже. Бен не ждет.

На объявлении итоговых результатов Бен сам удивлен: многие оценки лучше, чем он предполагал. Особенно по тем предметам, с которыми помогал Дельвиг Холдо.

Лея не прилетает и теперь, но Бен ее тоже не особенно ждет. На выпускном приеме и так слишком много народа, никто не заметит отсутствия чьих-то родителей. Они переписываются с Дельвигом через программу между датападами, и Бену не интересно, чем заняты окружающие.

Многие уходят сразу после официальной части, получив документы. Бену в принципе все равно, но увидев, что остаются в основном тихие заучки, он тоже решает уйти.

«Здорово, может, тогда отметим твой выпускной сами?» — предлагает Дельвиг, и Бен расплывается в улыбке.

Это именно то, чего он хочет больше всего.

«Когда ты будешь свободен?»

«Хоть сейчас. Я в Ханна-сити уже пару часов, и вот-вот начну сходить с ума от скуки».

У Бена дрожат пальцы, когда он набирает следующее сообщение, а улыбка растягивает лицо до боли.

«Куда за тобой приехать?»

«Я в отеле Дома Сената».

«Буду меньше чем через час».

Бен переодевается, чтобы выглядеть круто, не глядя бросает школьные вещи в одну кучу с документами и учебными записями — до вступительных испытаний в Академии он абсолютно свободен и не хочет думать ни о чем, кроме...

Наверняка это свидание. Дельвиг здесь ради него, хотел сделать сюрприз. Бен на секунду задерживается, чтобы взять с собой резинки. Нет, он не будет настаивать ни на чем и не будет его заставлять. Только не Дельвига. Каждый раз, когда Бен вспоминает его улыбку вполоборота и взгляд, затуманенный светлыми ресницами, он понимает, что не сможет заставлять. Дельвиг Холдо похож на ангела, с ним так нельзя.

Тот ждет Бена в холле отеля. Сидит на удобном диване, читает какую-то статью. Когда Бен видит его, внутри словно взрывается что-то теплое и болезненно-прекрасное. Он чувствовал нечто похожее, но гораздо слабее, когда Птиц прижимался к нему в поисках спасения или ласки.

— Привет, — голос только чудом не вздрагивает.

— Привет, выпускник, — Дельвиг улыбается, откладывает планшет и встает. — Поздравляю.

— Спасибо, — Бен улыбается так, что лицо едва не трескается. — Куда полетим?

— Да куда угодно. Бар, куда я хотел тебя позвать, откроется только через пару часов.

Он проводит рукой по волосам, и у Бена сбивается дыхание. Такой же жест, как у... Не важно.

Они летят над городом, потом над побережьем. Бену нравится море: за неимением космоса это неплохая альтернатива. Раньше, когда он был еще маленьким, отец иногда брал его на «Соколе» с собой в короткие рейсы. Лея была против, потому что в ее понимании нечего было ребенку вникать в сомнительные делишки Хана, да и скучно ему будет — но Бену не было. Он подолгу мог стоять у иллюминатора и смотреть в космическую пустоту, чувствуя себя песчинкой, несущейся сквозь бесконечность. Это было впечатляюще, немного жутко и завораживающе — но никак не скучно.

Теперь у Бена не было возможности летать на большие расстояния (если не считать школьной практики в виде четырехчасового полета на ближайшую орбитальную базу). Лея объясняла это необходимостью посещать школу, но причина была так себе: на его каникулах она тоже была слишком занята для этого, а Хан появлялся все реже. Бен иногда прогуливал школу, шатаясь по берегу моря, но и тут находился кто-нибудь, кому непременно надо узнать у мрачного паренька дорогу, поговорить о погоде, предложить дружбу или просто посидеть в песке неподалеку. Он всегда злился на этих людей и уходил подальше.

Со спидером стало гораздо лучше: можно было улетать далеко-далеко, чтобы берег скрывался из вида и вокруг оставались только небо и море. Бен мчался по прямой, снова ощущая себя частичкой солнечного излучения, летящей в пустоте космоса.

Он хочет показать это Дельвигу, поделиться с ним кусочками своего мира, пока его руки надежно обнимают за талию, а живот плотно прилегает к спине. Вообще-то Бен не любит объятия и такие тесные прикосновения, но сейчас хорошо. Дельвигу можно, наверное. Возможно, он даже расскажет ему про Птица однажды.

Они улетают далеко от берега, и вокруг теперь только море и закатное небо. Бен переводит спидер на малые обороты, чтобы можно было говорить.

— Я люблю улетать сюда. Вокруг ничего, и я чувствую себя свободнее.

— Как это — ничего? Вокруг целый мир, — возражает Дельвиг, отпуская одну руку. — Вон, смотри: там летят птицы. Видишь, закат подсвечивает их оранжевым?

Бен смотрит в направлении, куда указывают его изящные пальцы, и далеко, почти среди облаков, различает с десяток птиц с длинными силуэтами.

— Вижу.

— А облака? Посмотри, как они меняют форму! Волны под нами складываются в общий ритм песни моря, но и под водой жизнь кипит. Вот плывет какое-то водное млекопитающее — видишь, оно дышит, выплевывая фонтан? Дальше к горизонту мелькают блестящие спины — похоже, это дельфины. Они живут семьями или большими группами, и здесь их довольно много.

Дельвиг улыбается, и Бену приходится развернуться на сиденье, чтобы видеть его лучше. Он никогда не делил мир на детали, для него море всегда было стеклянным монолитом с волнами поверху, а небо — просто слоем атмосферы, скрывающим космическую глубину. Дельвиг смотрит на окружающие вещи совершенно иначе, это завораживает.

— Что?

Он продолжает улыбаться и тянется рукой к лицу Бена. Тот замирает, забывая, как дышать, а Дельвиг касается его головы и показывает крошечного мотылька, запутавшегося в волосах.

— Мир вокруг нас живет, не обращая внимания, знаем ли мы об этом.

Бен выдыхает наконец-то и не знает, разочарован ли он тем, что не было поцелуя, или восхищен Дельвигом еще больше. Тем, какой он... даже слов таких нет. Что у них там, на Гаталенте,— воздух особенный, что они такими вот вырастают?

Они возвращаются в город и идут в бар, который назвал Дельвиг. Бен там никогда не был и не общался с местной публикой. Да он вообще ни с кем толком не общается, если подумать. Разве что трахается временами, но это же не общение.

В баре полно каких-то знакомых и приятелей Дельвига; он многим кивает и улыбается, и Бен чувствует, как растет внутри волна гнева, готовая накрыть его с головой. Ему тоже кивают, спрашивают что-то, словно они давние друзья. Бен бормочет односложные ответы и сердится. Ему больше нравилось, когда они летали вдвоем над морем.

Пусть даже море больше не было похоже на космос.

Этой ночью ему снова снится Рыжий.

Он упирается в панорамное окно странной трапециевидной формы и рычит.

— С-сука ты, Рен!

Щека проезжается по прозрачной поверхности, от оскаленного рта остается полоска слюны.

Рыжему больно и приятно одновременно, и это хорошо видно. Если представить, как он, голый и распластанный по транспаристали, выглядит с внешней стороны, можно кончить мгновенно. Член внутри его растраханной задницы дергается, и Рыжий шипит.

— Не смей! Не смей раньше меня, сраный придурок!

Его выгибает в оргазме, сперма выстреливает из прижатого к прозрачному сплаву члена и стекает вниз мутными дорожками.

Он упадет на пол, если его не держать: после оргазма Рыжий на несколько минут отрубается и превращается в тело. Прижимать его к иллюминатору, чувствуя жесткие спазмы внутри, кончать в его горячую задницу — невыносимо хорошо. Будто что-то взрывается в голове, и думать уже не получается. Поцелуй в рыжие волосы у виска тает в недовольном ворчании: он еще не насытился и захочет продолжения сразу, как придет в себя. Такой горячий под холодной служебной маской.

Рыжий получит то, что хочет. Он всегда получает.

Хан прилетает внезапно, без сообщения. Как чувствует, что Лея тоже здесь — она вернулась с Хосниан Прайм днем ранее. Он выглядит счастливым и возбужденным, обнимает Бена, поздравляет с окончанием школы.

— У меня новости, семья, — говорит он. — Я долго к этому шел, отказывался, а теперь понимаю, что самое время что-то менять.

Хан делает театральную паузу, переводя взгляд с Бена на Лею и обратно, ожидая интереса.

Лея слушает его с улыбкой и скрытым скепсисом: на ее памяти это не первый и даже не десятый «грандиозный план» Хана. Бен молчит и смотрит в окно поверх его плеча. Он хочет улететь к морю и ни о чем не слушать.

— Мне в очередной раз предложили место тренера гоночных команд в Большой лиге, и я... согласился!

— О, Хан, это действительно хорошая новость! — Лея встает и обнимает его.

— Здорово, пап. Поздравляю, — говорит Бен.

— Конечно, здорово! Мать говорит, ты целыми днями гоняешь на спидере, парень? Пора бы направить энергию в полезное русло, как считаешь? — Хан подмигивает ему, уперев руки в бедра. — Я беру тебя в команду, Бен. Будем гонять вместе.

Что-то больно сжимается в груди, вид в окне становится сперва таким резким, что на него невозможно смотреть, а потом расплывается. Если бы Хан предложил это хотя бы пару лет назад...

— Извини, пап. Другие планы, — Бен старательно смотрит на стену высотки вдали; по ней ползут крохотные фигурки дроидов-мойщиков.

— Что? — Хан садится напротив и выглядит удивленным, сердитым и растерянным одновременно. — Какие еще другие планы? Ты что, поваром собрался стать? Или, может быть, курьером?

Лея тоже удивлена: она была уверена, что Бен с ума сойдет от счастья.

— Что такое, Бен? Ты что-то решил, а нам не сказал?

— Я отправил документы в Академию. В дипломатическое отделение на Хосниан Прайм, на Межрасовую галактическую коммуникацию.

Хан выглядит так, будто вместо сына увидел перед собой живого Палпатина. Лея прижимает ладонь ко рту, сдерживая удивленный возглас. Она приходит в себя первой.

— Бен, дорогой, это же... замечательно! Почему ты ничего мне не сказал? У меня много знакомых среди преподавателей и администрации, я бы... ох, они ответили? Бен, расскажи подробнее!

— Какая нахрен Академия, — отмирает Хан, хмурясь. — Ты же раздолбай!

— Через четыре дня в местном отделении Академии тестовые испытания, — отвечает Бен, стараясь дышать ровно и не выпускать дроидов из поля зрения. — Я участвую.

— Прекрасно! Бен, ты просто молодец! Я так горжусь тобой! Послушай, я все выясню, думаю, что смогу выбить квартиру в Республиканском городе, где-нибудь в хорошем районе, чтобы нам обоим было удобно...

— Ты же пилотом хотел стать, — мрачно вклинивается Хан. — С детства космосом бредил. Залипал в иллюминатор часами и в пять лет спокойно «Соколом» рулил!

— Ничего не надо, мам. Я буду жить в общем корпусе, это удобно для занятий. Пап, я все решил. Не начинай теперь.

Лея удивлена, но все равно очень рада, Хан сердит и разочарован.

А Бену хочется кричать. Он будто орет где-то глубоко внутри себя, потому что не может иначе выразить все, что чувствует. У него не хватает слов, да и вряд ли такие слова вообще существуют.

Вечером он слышит, как родители ругаются за стеной. Сперва тихо, потом все громче, и Хан уже не стесняется в выражениях, а Лея постепенно повышает голос вслед за ним. Бен думает, можно ли навести порядок в Галактике, когда в семье такой бардак, и ответа не находит. Может, это у всех так, а он просто не знает.

Испытания он проходит, к собственному изумлению, успешно. Может быть, Лея вмешивалась, хотя он ее об этом не просил? Бен не знает и не задает вопросов, он хочет уехать как можно скорее. Хан сухо поздравляет его и улетает в день, когда приходит официальное сообщение о зачислении Бена Соло в ряды студентов дипломатического корпуса Республиканской Академии. Они не прощаются.

Лея все же оформляет себе служебную квартиру на Хосниан Прайм и забирает туда те вещи Бена, которые он не берет с собой в общежитие. Дельвиг Холдо помогает ему со сборами в виде голопроекции, подсказывая, что разрешено держать в комнате, а что нежелательно.

— Нет, игры можно, серьезно. У нас в подвальном этаже большой игровой клуб, там много всего, но свои не лишние будут. А книги вряд ли пригодятся: тут электронная библиотека, огромная. Меня ни разу не подводила. Теплые вещи бери, тут ветер прохладный, да и вообще зима посуровее, чем на Чандриле. Я очень рад, что ты будешь учиться здесь, Бен.

От его слов становится тепло и щекотно в груди, и Бен против воли улыбается в ответ. Дельвиг уже на третьем курсе, и жить они, конечно, будут в разных частях общежития, но видеться все равно смогут часто.

Эта мысль поддерживает его, когда Бен в одиночестве садится в транспортный шаттл до Хосниан Прайм. Его никто не провожает и, скорее всего, не встретит по прибытии на планету, но это не имеет значения. Транспаристаль холодит лоб. Бен смотрит вниз, на удаляющийся Ханна-сити. Он вспоминает вечер у обзорных площадок, школьную подсобку и летний закат у моря, чтобы поскорее забыть обо всем. Чандрила остается в прошлом.

Шаттл поднимается выше, и теперь внизу только Серебряное море. Оно блестит, оправдывая свое название, и Бен вспоминает о своем друге, который остался там. Почему-то только эта мысль вызывает в нем грусть.

Учиться оказывается непросто. Занятия занимают больше времени, чем в школе, и задания куда сложнее. Бену больше нравятся те, где не нужно разбиваться на группы и делить обязанности, а можно делать все самому. Он охотно копается в архивах, восстанавливая события битв и правительственных споров давних лет, но на студенческих дебатах ему проще разбить кому-нибудь физиономию или проломить стол, чем аргументировать собственную позицию.

Бен не всегда сдерживается.

Он отрабатывает наказания чаще любого другого студента из-за вспыльчивости, но справляется, потому что каждый раз к нему приходит Дельвиг Холдо и поддерживает: помогает ему с работами, выслушивает или просто читает что-нибудь для него вслух. Бен смотрит на его лицо, пока Дельвиг сидит на столе в третьем ярусе. Он декламирует стихи из своего мира, а они всегда длинные и лиричные. Слова не имеют значения, смысл ускользает от Бена: ему важны мимика и интонации. И то, что Дельвиг делает это для него. Иногда Бен думает, что это даже интимнее, чем секс, который, в общем-то, может случиться с кем угодно.

Он больше не торопит время и события, позволяя их отношениям спокойно течь с удобной им скоростью. Не так уж важно, когда произойдет первый поцелуй или другой контакт, если есть это особенное чувство, эта связь их душ и уютная тишина, не вызывающая тревоги.

Теперь уже у Бена нет времени общаться. Он мельком просматривает сообщения от Леи и, изредка, от Хана и иногда записывает им ответ. Ничего не рассказывает, только сообщает, что все в порядке. Их обоих это устраивает, кажется.

Дни складываются в недели и месяцы. Учебный год подходит к концу, приближаются первые серьезные тесты. Те кошмарные сны почти не беспокоят, но Бен очень мало спит: он и так не самый талантливый студент, а тут еще дополнительная нагрузка. Он старается, потому что хуже низкой оценки преподавателей для него — разочарование в глазах Дельвига Холдо. Тот-то, конечно, звезда своего курса, староста группы и заместитель главы студенческого союза. Все его знают, все его любят. Бен почти не ревнует. Немного, разве что.

Он сам не ожидал, что получит такие приличные баллы за тесты — только риторика подкачала, но все равно сдал! Бен забирает планшет с результатами и идет искать Дельвига: тот наверняка за него обрадуется. Странно, что он не заглянул во время последнего теста, но, может быть, занят. Его нет в комнате отдыха старост и в помещении студенческого союза тоже. На сообщения он не отвечает. Бен без особой надежды ищет в кафетерии и библиотеке и только потом идет в жилой корпус. Изнутри его стискивает тревога: может, что-то случилось?

Дельвиг оказывается в своей комнате один. Он сидит на подоконнике, держа в руке какую-то записку, а все поверхности вокруг завалены исписанными и смятыми листами бумаги. Дельвиг выглядит очень странно, будто он... Бен знает эти черты: мама выглядела точно так же после практически любой ссоры с отцом.

— Что произошло? — глухо спрашивает Бен.

Руки сами собой сжимаются в кулаки, он хрустит пальцами и стискивает зубы, готовый в порошок стереть любого, кто обидел Дельвига. Его Дельвига.

— Ох, Бен... прости, — тот шмыгает носом и почти незаметно прикладывает платок к глазам. — Как твои тесты?

— Нормально. С тобой что?

Бен подходит ближе и едва сдерживается от желания немедленно обнять его за плечи и прижать к себе.

— Все в порядке. Я надеюсь, что все будет в порядке, — Дельвиг улыбается ему, но выходит грустно.

— Почему ты не рассказываешь? Разве мы не... друзья? — Бен медленно закипает.

— Прости. Я должен решить это сам. Тут только моя вина, — он качает головой.

— Будет легче, если ты расскажешь кому-то.

— Незаинтересованная сторона, — задумчиво говорит Дельвиг, поглаживая губы. — Возможно, ты прав. Мне неловко вмешивать тебя в мои личные дела, но это правда может помочь. Видишь ли, я бываю очень занят по учебе и дополнительной работе, по делам союза. Это очень не нравится Обри, и мы уже не раз обсуждали эту ситуацию в не самой дружелюбной манере. А сейчас она сказала, что устала ждать, когда у меня найдется время для нее, и для нас обоих будет лучше расстаться.

Бен с размаху садится на кровать и трясет головой. Ему кажется, что он нырнул слишком глубоко и морская вода залилась в его уши, потому что голос Дельвига теперь звучит гулко и невнятно.

— Кто такая Обри? — выдавливает он.

— Обри Тисс, с курса Галактических языков. Моя невеста.

— Кто?

Бен бессмысленно смотрит на него, не в состоянии собрать собственные мысли. В груди будто лопнул пузырь с раскаленным маслом, и оно прожигает внутренности насквозь, горечью выступая на языке. Пальцы сами собой сжимаются до белоснежной боли.

— Вы, должно быть, не знакомы, — вздыхает Дельвиг Холдо. — Бирюзовая тви’лека, наверняка ты ее видел. Я пытаюсь составить поэму для нее, но мне кажется, получается все хуже и хуже. Будет здорово, если ты послушаешь.

Двигаться так больно, что Бен с трудом кивает. Он словно ослеп и оглох разом, и внутри у него, как после тяжелой драки, вкус крови. Сердце бьется о ребра с диким грохотом, кажется, вот-вот раздробит кости или выйдет горлом. Только отдельные слова Дельвига долетают до его сознания как через плотный слой утеплителя. «Ты — миллион моих рассветов... нежный лепесток... Я люблю тебя, моя душа... наши пальцы... наши губы... нерушима наша связь... Я люблю тебя... нежной боли имени нет... люблю... в глазах твоих тону... нет мне жизни без тебя... люблю... люблю тебя... люблю».

Когда Дельвиг замолкает, снаружи уже темнеет. Его силуэт на фоне окна кажется золотым в последних отсветах заката, а волосы — рыжими. Бен зажмуривается, чтобы ничего не видеть.

— Ну как? — почти шепотом спрашивает Дельвиг.

— Отвратительно.

— Что?

— Это отвратительно. Ты отвратителен, Дельвиг Холдо. Я ненавижу тебя, — говорит Бен чужим, незнакомым голосом. — Я думаю, ты понимаешь, что тебе лучше умереть. Никогда не существовать.

Короткая тишина прерывается чьим-то всхлипом. Дельвиг встает и открывает окно; в комнату врывается теплый ветер. Он оборачивается на Бена, и тот видит на его щеках светящиеся дорожки слез.

— Мне лучше умереть, — дрожащим голосом повторяет он.

Окно и закатный город расплываются, Бен снова закрывает глаза, щекам становится горячо. Он слышит глухой удар далеко внизу, и открывает глаза только когда снаружи раздается чей-то надсадный крик. Перед ним распахнутое окно. Ветер перекатывает смятые листы бумаги, но Дельвига в комнате нет. Его больше нет.

— Нет! Не-е-е-ет!!!

Бен думал, что больнее не бывает, но он ошибся. Кажется, именно это должен чувствовать человек, распаханный световым мечом на две части. Что-то горячее и острое врывается в его голову и разворачивается там, заставляя орать и кататься по полу. Боль пронзает каждый крохотный участок его тела.

—Дельвиг! Нет!

Бен бьется о стены и ножки стола, воет и захлебывается рыданиями, раздирает себе шею и грудь. Требуется сразу четыре сотрудника медблока, чтобы удержать его, и тройная доза транквилизатора, чтобы усыпить. Бен проваливается в черноту, и последнее, что он видит — оскаленный рот Рыжего, с розовыми от крови зубами.

«Ты на правильном пути, — говорит кто-то в его голове. — Этот человек был недостоин. Ты поступил правильно, Бен Соло».

— Это был его лучший друг. Он... он, похоже, пытался успокоить Холдо, отговорить его. А тот вышел в окно на глазах у бедного парня. Я не представляю себе, как такое можно выдержать. Это же навсегда будет с ним, — голос женский и незнакомый.

— Да, я видел стихи Холдо. Он определенно был в депрессии. Бен Соло ничем не смог ему помочь. Ужасное происшествие, — отвечает мужчина, тоже незнакомый.

Бен открывает глаза и видит белый потолок медблока Академии. У него внутри так же бело и пусто. Кажется, снился снег... будто он лежит в снегу и умирает. Жуткий сон.

— Ты проснулся, дорогой? Как ты? Хочешь чего-нибудь?

Над ним склоняется женщина в форме преподавателя Академии, на ней бейдж с именем и должностью: «Главный психолог». Мужчина за ее спиной, должно быть, следователь. Бен отворачивается к стене. Ему нечего сказать, слезы снова начинают душить его. Хочется кричать, и он судорожно вздыхает, когда руке прикасается холодное. Бен снова засыпает.

А когда просыпается, свет падает иначе. Рядом у его постели сидит Лея.

— Мам, — шепчет он. — Мне не нравится учиться здесь.

— Я понимаю, Бен. Я все понимаю. Отдыхай, и мы поедем домой.

Несколько дней еще нужно принимать транквилизаторы. Бен все время хочет спать, и больше ничего. Он не разговаривает и почти не ест. Внутри все та же пустота, а когда препараты отпускают — становится больно. Но там ничего нет, он уже знает. Физической травмы нет, даже царапины и ссадины почти пропали. Бен хочет проспать всю оставшуюся жизнь.

В очередной раз проснувшись, он слышит из соседней комнаты разговор, и узнает голос дяди Люка. Бен знает, зачем он здесь, поэтому выходит из комнаты уже одетый.

— Здравствуй, Бен. Кажется, ты уже все понял. Я за тобой.

Он кивает, стараясь не смотреть на слезы в глазах Леи.

— Надо было сделать это раньше. Гораздо раньше. Это моя вина.

Бен понимает, что она _знает_ , хоть до сих пор не хочет в это верить. Она все знала — и ничего не сделала.

— Лучше поздно, чем никогда, — говорит Люк, поднимаясь.

Вещи ему больше не понадобятся, поэтому Бен просто идет за ним, оборачиваясь в дверях. Лея беззвучно плачет, не пытаясь скрывать слезы.

— Все хорошо, мам, — говорит он. — Не волнуйся, со мной все хорошо.


End file.
